Distance
by chee24
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang membenci sejarah, dan fakta yang di lebih-lebihkan, di tarik terlibat langsung dalam aksi Sejarah di masa yang tidak terduga, dengan sosok Pahlawan Nasional yang selalu dia ragukan jasanya. Raja Kim Mingyu dari Era Juseon. / Meanie / Kim Mingyu — Jeon Wonwoo
1. Bagian 1

**Bagian 1**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo bukan membenci sejarah, dia hanya tidak suka bagaimana masyarakat Korea terlalu mengelu-elukan Kim Mingyu sebagai Pahlawan Nasional atas jasanya membebaskan Juseon dari Penjajahan Jepang. Tidak apa jika dia hanya masuk dalam daftar salah satu pahlawan dalam urutan 50 besar atau mungkin 100. Yang membuat wonwoo tidak nyaman adalah, ketika orang-orang mulai menyamakan Kim Mingyu dengan Kim Yushin, Jendral termashyur dari Dinasti Silla.

Wonwoo tidak menampik jika Kim Mingyu sangatlah berjasa. Tapi jika untuk di bandingkan dengan Kim Yushin, Kim Mingyu masih jauh di bawahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang menguntungkan Kim Mingyu adalah pangkatnya sebagai Raja. Dalam hal kepemimpinan, Wonwoo yakin Laksamana Yi Shunsin yang berada di zaman yang sama dengan Kim Mingyu jauh lebih bijaksana dan berwibawa.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada hal lain yang Wonwoo dengar dari Kim Mingyu selain ketampanannya dan kebaikkan hatinya. Tidak ada yang patut di puji berlebihan dari sosok Kim Mingyu. Melindungi Kerajaannya dan mengusir penjajah dari tanah Korea memang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang Raja, bukan? Tapi sayangnya, Yoo Saem, Guru Sejarahnya ini tidak akan pernah bisa menerima cara pandangnya. Guru wanita itu terlalu mengagumi Kim Mingyu, bahkan mengunggulkan ketampanannya di setiap bahasannya tentang Kim Mingyu dan Dinasti Juseon.

Sama seperti hari ini, terhitung ini menjadi ke 5 kalinya Wonwoo berdebat dan selisih cara pandang tentang Kim Mingyu dengan Gurunya itu. Sebagai murid, ego Wonwoo cukup besar. Dia tidak mau di salahkan dan yakin jika pendapatnya itu benar. Yoo Saem juga sama, harga dirinya di pertaruhkan sebagai seorang Guru. Tidak mungkin beliau memilih diam dan mengalah saat murid-nya coba berdebat di depan murid-murid lainnya.

"Sejarah itu seperti karangan. 70% cerita, dan sisanya adalah real. Bagaimana bisa Saem mempatokkan Raja Kim Mingyu dari buku-buku sejarah selama ini? Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan jika Kim Mingyu pantas di setarakan dengan Jendral Kim Yushin"

Wonwoo bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan semangat dan berapi-api. Di sisi lain, Gurunya pun tidak mau kalah. Beliau merasa pengetahuannya tentang Sejarah sangatlah jauh dari Jeon Wonwoo. Pangkatnya sebagai seorang Guru lah yang membuktikan itu semua. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo ini selalu tidak sopan, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali anak didiknya ini mematahkan perkataannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau selalu mengagungkan Samguk yusa vol. 1 milik Jendral Kim Yushin, apakah kau yakin itu benar-benar tulisannya? Apakah kau telah lahir di zaman Dinasti Silla? —" Yoo Saem memutari mejanya, duduk sedikit diatas mejanya, bersidekap dada dan menatap kesal pada Jeon Wonwoo "—Kita semua tidak ada yang lahir di zaman Dinasti Silla ataupun Joseon. Keakuratan Sejarah tidak seharunya kau pertanyakan. Para sejarahwan bahkan menyelidiknya bertahun-tahun lewat catatan-catatan yang di tulis oleh orang-orang yang terlibat pada masa itu. Kau meragukan Sejarah, maka kau meragukan negara ini."

Wonwoo mendengus. Gurunya ini terlihat sekali tidak ingin kalah dari ucapannya. Harga diri beliau terlalu tinggi, dan Wonwoo membenci mereka orang-orang dewasa yang selalu merasa benar dan tidak ingin di kritik. Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan Gurunya kembali, Wanita itu sudah mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya diam dan kembali duduk.

"Ini awal tahun terakhirmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Buatlah kenangan manis dengan guru-gurumu. Jangan pernah merasa lebih pintar dari guru-gurumu. Ini terakhir kalinya aku ingin mendengar bantahan keluar dari mulutmu, tapi tidak untuk lain kali. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mempelajari seluruh sejarah tentang Raja Kim Mingyu di Museumnya selama sebulan ini. Aku ingin mendengar laporanmu setiap harinya, mengerti?"

Kebiasaan seorang Guru, menghindar dan menghadiahkan tugas kepada Murid untuk menghindar agar harga dirinya tidak terlalu jatuh. _Mainstream_ sekali.

"Bahkan Museum itu juga berlebihan. Jendral Kim Yushin hanya di bangunkan patung, bukan Museum sebagai tanda penghormatan," Gerutu Wonwoo kencang yang masih dapat di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

Yoo Saem yang baru akan keluar kelas, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Wonwoo kembali.

"Jangan coba-coba menghindar dari Tugas ini Jeon Wonwoo. Nasib kelulusanmu berada di tanganku. Dari seluruh pelajaran, hanya nilai sejarahmu yang paling memprihatinkan," ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan Wonwoo dengan perasaan kesal dan muaknya.

Hal yang juga selalu di jadikan bahan untuk melindungi diri seorang Guru.

Ancaman nilai!

Kuno sekali.

"Baiklah Saem."

* * *

... **Distance ...**

* * *

Wonwoo bukanlah anak manis yang bisa menerima begitu saja ancaman Yoo Saem. Terbukti setelah tugas yang di berikan Yoo Saem berlalu selama 3 hari, tidak ada sedikitpun niat Wonwoo untuk mengunjungi Museum dan menyerahkan tugasnya.

Yoo Saem terus mengincarnya, mencarinya setiap jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang. Ketika jam pelajarannya tiba, Wonwoo merasa berterimakasih kepada Gong Saem, guru matematikanya, yang memintanya berlatih untuk olimpiade sains di musim mendatang. Meski sudah masuk awal semester kelas 3, Wonwoo masih di percaya mewakili sekolah dalam ajang olimpiade tingkat nasional itu.

Tapi sayangnya, hari ini Wonwoo tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari Yoo Saem. Guru wanita itu sangat cerdik dengan mendatangi Gong Saem dan mengganti jadwal latihannya. Wonwoo bahkan harus mendapatkan sedikit ceramah dari Gong Saem karena aduan berlebihan dari Guru wanita itu. Wonwoo hanya dapat mendengus kesal melihat bagaimana Guru wanita itu tersenyum puas di saat Wonwoo tidak lagi dapat menghindar.

"Kau sepertinya tidak takut dengan ancamanku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Guru tidak seharusnya mengancam muridnya melalui nilai," sindir Wonwoo dengan jengah.

Yoo Saem tertawa kecil, menjiwir telinga Wonwoo hingga memerah. "Jangan menjawab ku lagi!" kesalnya.

Suasana ruang guru menjadi ramai dengan rintihan Wonwoo yang terus di pukuli dengan buku absen karena tidak berhenti menjawab setiap omelan Yoo Saem.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah anak yang cukup manis. Dia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan guru lain, bahkan nilai-nilainya sangat memuaskan. Satu-satunya guru yang bermasalah dengannya hanyalah guru sejarah. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Pergi ke Museum hari ini, atau kau akan melihat telur dalam nilai sejarah mu pada rapor bayangan!".

" _Saem!_ "

"Tidak ada protes. Laksanakan atau kelulusanmu hanyalah angan-angan."

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo mengaku kalah. Dia keluar dari ruangan Guru dengan wajah kesal dan di tekuk. Melirik sinis siapapun yang menyapanya saat di koridor sekolah. Membayangkan duduk di dalam museum dengan segala peninggalan milik Raja Kim Mingyu saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Apalagi hal ini harus bertahan selama satu bulan. Semua ini sungguh membuatnya sesak.

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

Ia tidak percaya pada akhirnya ia akan menginjakkan kakinya kedalam Museum besar ini. Baru satu langkah menginjak pintu masuk Museum yang cukup besar, Wonwoo sudah berdecak dan kembali mencibir pemerintah yang terlalu berlebihan mengenang jasa Raja Kim Mingyu.

Bangunan Museum ini sangat modern. Bahkan terlalu modern dengan design eropa minimalis dan dinding kaca transparan yang mendominasi. Ada taman serta air mancur dengan batu-batu alam di sekeliling Museum. Wonwoo suka tempat ini, begitupun designya. Ia hanya tidak suka fakta bahwa bangunan sebagus ini, di bangun untuk menghargai jasa seorang Raja yang hilang ketika berhasil menyelamatkan tanah kekuasaannya.

Ketika masuk kedalam, Wonwoo di sambut oleh seorang penjaga dan seorang resepsionis. Dia membayar tiket masuk Museum dan menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke Museum untuk tugas sekolah. Sang resepsionis langsung saja memberikan Wonwoo brosur dan panduan digital dengan alat berbentuk menyerupai bolpoin. Sesaat Wonwoo terlalu asik dengan panduan digital itu. Dia memencet seluruh tombol yang mengeluarkan sedikitnya 5 bahasa berbeda sebagai panduan. Beberapa kali dia juga tertawa sendiri ketika coba mengikuti gaya bahasa yang keluar dari alat panduan digital itu. Membuat sang resepsionis dan seorang penjaga, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir melihat Wonwoo.

Ruang pertama yang terletak di sisi pintu masuk adalah berbagai alat yang pernah di gunakan oleh Raja Kim Mingyu sehari-hari. Ada futon sutera yang indah, cerutu kecil dari kayu yang sangat kuat pada zaman itu, hingga gayung bambu yang biasa di gunakan Raja Kim ketika mandi. Wonwoo penasaran ingin merasakan selembut apa futon sutera milik seorang Raja. Karena Museum sendiri tidak di lengkapi kaca pada setiap benda-benda bersejarah sebagai pembatas, hal itu cukup memudahkan Wonwoo jika ingin menyentuh. Tapi sayangnya, penjaga lain yang sedang berkeliling menangkap niat nya, dan segera memperingatkannya.

"Kenapa kalian anak-anak sekolah susah sekali di beritahu? Jangan menyentuh apapun disini. Cukup lihat saja dan dengar penjelasannya. Tidak di batasi kaca bukan berarti kalian bisa menyentuh!"

Setidaknya itulah potongan omelan yang Wonwoo bisa ambil dari penjaga bertubuh tambun. Wonwoo membungkuk meminta maaf dan penjaga itu masih dengan gerutuan panjangnya meninggalkan Wonwoo. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa di pelajari dari barang-barang pribadi di ruangan pertama, Wonwoo beralih di ruangan kedua yang letaknya sedikit memojok melewati kolam dan air mancur buatan di tengah-tengah Museum. Wonwoo mengagumi sesaat dan mengambil beberapa foto disana sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ruangan kedua adalah ruangan yang paling Wonwoo suka ketika ia baru masuk ruangan itu. Aroma buku-buku menyapanya, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat bagaimana buku-buku kuno yang nampak usang itu masih berjejer rapih dan terawat di tempatnya. Orang zaman dahulu menjadikan kulit pohon maple yang kuat sebagai bahan untuk membuat lembaran kertas. Itulah alasan kenapa buku-buku ini masih awet dan hanya sedikit rapuh di beberapa bagian.

"Oh Gulseok vol. 1 juga ada disini."

Gulseok vol. 1 adalah salah satu peninggalan Raja Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membacanya karena buku itu hanyalah ulasan dan cerita pribadi Raja Kim tentang seseorang yang di cintainya.

Selanjutnya perhatian Wonwoo teralih pada sebuah ikat kepala berwarna merah di sisi Gulseok vol. 1, hanya sebuah ikat kepala biasa yang banyak di gunakan oleh para bangsawan pada zaman itu, tapi yang membuat Wonwoo heran, kenapa ikatan kepala itu harus berada di ruangan dengan deretan buku-buku ini? Kenapa juga harus di samping Gulseok vol. 1? Bukankah seharusnya hal sepeti itu di letakkan di ruangan pertama?

Kembali rasa ingin tahu Wonwoo yang tinggi menghinggapinya. Dia coba menyentuh ikat kepala itu, tapi anehnya ia justru merasa gugup ketika ujung jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh permukaan halus bahan ikat kepala itu. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali menarik tangannya. Merasa tidak berani untuk menyentuh ataupun menggenggamnya.

Wonwoo menekan ujung pemandu digital pada sebuah hologram berwarna silver di sisi luar batas tempat ikat kepala itu di letakkan. Rakaman suara penjelasan tentang ikat kepala itu mulai keluar, dan perasaan Wonwoo entah mengapa jadi gelisah ketika mendengarnya.

 _"Gulseok Cha Byog, Raja memberi ikat kepala itu dengan nama yang artinya madu di musim semi. Ikat kepala ini peninggalan seorang prajurit terdekat Raja Kim. Raja Kim mem..."_

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan membuat kesimpulan jika ikat kepala itu begitu berarti untuk Raja karena beliau memberinya nama seindah itu. Tapi yang membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa ikat kepala itu harus di letakkan di ruangan ini bersama buku-buku?

Terlepas dari seluruh keanehan ikat kepala itu, Wonwoo kembali menyusuri ruangan lain. Kali ini letaknya ada di lantai dua. Museum ini mempunyai tangga eskalator yang membuatnya mudah untuk pindah dari lantai satu ke lantai lainnya.

Melewati ruangan 3, Wonwoo lebih tertarik masuk keruang 4. Di sana berisi alat-alat perang hingga peninggalan baju-baju perang yang pernah di pakai oleh Raja Kim. Ada juga pelindung besi yang beratnya mencapai 10kg. Segala jenis pedang berjejer dengan rapih di tempatnya. Ada juga pisau-pisau kecil, dan pemanahan besi yang cukup besar. Wonwoo membayangkan dirinya mengenakan semua itu, dan tiba-tiba ia mulai mengeluh membayangkan bagaimana nanti tubuh kurusnya akan tenggelam dengan semua alat yang beratnya berkilo-kilo gram seperti itu.

Selanjutnya perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan pada sebuah pisau kecil dengan ikat tangan sutera hitam di pergelangannya yang terletak tepat di samping jubah perang milik Raja.

Tidak ingin kembali gugup saat akan menyentuh ikat kepala tadi, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk langsung mengetahui pisau kecil dengan ikatannya itu melalui pemandu digital.

 _"Pisau Kerajaan turun temurun yang di berikan oleh Raja Kim kepada salah satu Prajurit terdekatnya. Biasanya pisau itu digunakan untuk menekan tawanan saat dalam jarak cukup dekat. Pisau itu juga..."_

Wonwoo langsung mematikan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang pisau itu. Kini pikirannya memikirkan tentang siapa Prajurit terdekat Raja pada masa itu? Apakah pemilik ikat kepala itu adalah Prajurit yang sama dengan Prajurit yang Raja berikan pisau kecil ini? Wonwoo mulai berpikir, kenapa dua dari peninggalan Raja Kim yang Wonwoo temukan berkaitan dengan Prajurit yang sepertinya begitu di spesialkan oleh Raja Kim? Apakah jika ia menelisik seluruh isi Museum ini akan ditemukannya banyak lagi hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Raja Kim dan Prajuritnya itu?

Ini aneh. Tapi Wonwoo merasa gemetar saat melihat kedua benda yang berhubungan dengan Prajurit Raja Kim itu.

"Ah sial!"

Di tengah kebingungannya, Wonwoo tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Tangannya bersandar pada alas kain sutera etalase besar tempat Pisau kecil tadi dan jubah Raja tersimpan. Seketika Wonwoo merasakan perih pada telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah ketika tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu yang keras dan tajam di bawah alas.

Wonwoo mengumpat. Mengambil sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan sedikit noda darah. Ia berpikir jika yang di tekannya adalah alas penyangga tempat pisau kecil itu. Maka dari itu ia membuka alasnya dengan cepat dan ingin memukul penyangganya karena telah melukai dirinya. Tetapi yang di temukannya justru adalah hal lain

Sebuah batu keras berbentuk persegi panjang dengan potongan tidak rapih pada ujungnya.

Jadi, batu ini yang membuat tangannya terluka?

Wonwoo mengambil batu itu. Menatapnya lekat dan mengutuk petugas kebersihan Museum yang tidak rapih. Ia memutuskan menyimpan batu tersebut di dalam tas sebelum membuangnya setelah keluar dari Museum ini nanti.

Merasa mulai lelah, Wonwoo mencari sandaran dan menjadikan etalase kayu yang kosong sebagai dudukan. Tidak peduli jika ada penjaga yang liat dan ia akan kembali di marahi. Ia hanya butuh sandaran untuk duduk beberapa menit sebelum kembali mengelilingi Museum besar ini.

Wonwoo berpikir etalase kayu yang tengah di dudukinya adalah sebuah etalase tua. Sedikit bergerak saja, etalase kayu ini membuat suara decitan. Karena merasa janggal, Wonwoo coba sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar kaki etalase kayu ini sejajar. Bukannya kenyamanan yang di dapat, Wonwoo justru membuat kaki etalase menekan sesuatu hingga sebuah etalase besar di belakangnya perlahan bergerak, memutar dan menunjukan sebuah pintu besi besar yang terbuka.

Ia terkejut hingga tanpa sadar loncat dari tempatnya. Ini seperti di film, etalase berputar dan mengarahkan pada sebuah ruangan yang mungkin saja menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Wonwoo melihat sekitar. Memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar suara gerakan pergeseran etalase tadi. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Menimbang haruskan ia masuk atau tidak? Sesaat ia berpikir untuk mengabaikannya dan memberitahukan ini kepada petugas. Tapi sesaat kemudian rasa penasarannya menekan, memaksanya untuk masuk dan mengeksplor ruangan itu.

Saat masuk kedalam, Wonwoo merasa tidak ada yang spesial. Ternyata ini hanyalah gudang tidak terpakai. Banyak sekali barang-barang usang yang tertupi debu. Ada beberapa batu prasasti yang hanya di tutupi oleh terpal tipis, dan Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sekilas. Berada beberapa menit dalam gudang ini membuatnya sesak. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat keluar sebelum petugas menemukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu menahannya.

Ini konyol, ada sebuah cahaya dari arah kolong rak menarik perhatiannya. Wonwoo mendekat, membungkuk dan mengintip dari kolong untuk melihat cahaya itu. Namun sayangnya cahaya tersebut hilang ketika ia mencoba untuk melihatnya. Merasa penasaran, tangannya terulur ke kolong rak untuk menggapai sebuah benda yang menjadi sumber cahaya tadi.

Itu sebuah batu. Sepertinya prasati yang terpisah dari tempatnya. Tapi, kemana perginya cahaya tadi?

"Hey nak! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Pada akhirnya petugas memergokinya. Buru-buru Wonwoo menyembunyikan prasasti itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Saat petugas lelaki itu mendekat, Wonwoo mendadak gugup. Petugas itu menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat keluar.

Dengan kegugupan yang tinggi, Wonwoo mengangguk kaku, dan segera berlari keluar dari gudang. Mengembalikan pemandu digital pada receptionist dan berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari Museum.

"Huh... huh... apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku berlari?"

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

 _"Ada ayam siap goreng di dalam lemari pendingin. Goreng itu saja untuk makan malam, Ibu dan Ayah akan pulang sedikit larut. Hati-hati di rumah, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan langsung tidur setelah belajar. Dari Ibumu yang cantik'_

Rumahnya kosong karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi makan malam. Wonwoo tidak sedih karena tidak di ajak. Ini hal biasa ketika menjelang sabtu malam. Orang tuanya selalu pergi berkencan, dan ia sendiri di rumah. Nasib sebagai seorang anak tertua, tapi Wonwoo menikmati semua kehidupannya ini.

Setelah menggoreng dua potong Ayam untuk dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti baju. Ia merasa lelah pada tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi tidur setelah mandi. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi tadi saat di Museum membuat rasa lelahnya pergi.

Dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di leher dan piyama yang sudah di kenakannya, Wonwoo membawa tas sekolahnya keatas single bed miliknya. Dia mengambil prasasti yang tadi di ambilnya saat di museum. Di telisiknya prasasti itu secara detail dan memutarnya kekanan dan kiri.

"Dari mana cahaya tadi berasal?" gumamnya bingung.

Sekarang prasasti itu di kocok-kocok berharap cahaya tadi kembali keluar, namun setelah beberapa saat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Wonwoo muak dan lelah, dengan kesal ia membanting prasasti itu di atas kasurnya. Sekarang rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk latihan soal-soal matematika dari Gong Saem. Saat akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi didalam tasnya, Wonwoo melihat batu yang tadi sempat melukai telapak tangan kanannya. Harusnya batu itu ia buang. Tapi ia lupa karena tadi keluar dengan terburu-buru dari Museum.

Wonwoo memperhatikan batu itu. Batu tersebut memiliki corak dan pahatan. Apakah ini potongan sebuah prasasti? jika benar, maka bentuknya mirip dengan...

"Ya Tuhan! Prasasti bercahaya itu!"

Segera Wonwoo menarik prasasti yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Jika di perhatikan, prasasti itu bentuknya cukup aneh, seperti ada bagian yang hilang. Begitupun dengan batu yang ternyata sebuah prasasti juga. Jika keduanya di satukan, apakah mungkin akan...

"Cocok?" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Ternyata batu itu adalah pecahan dari prasasti bercahaya. Ini sungguh menakjubkan dan sulit di percaya. Semua seperti berjalan begitu saja dan saling berkaitan. Wonwoo memekik senang. Dia keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju gudang, mengambil alat perekat agar bisa menyatukan prasasti itu kembali. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Wonwoo menyatukan prasasti itu. Ia meperhatikan bentuk dan gambaran dari prasasti serta membaca sedikit penggalan kalimat yang terukir di prasasti.

 _"Zyu cha il gup pakk?"_

Meski tidak mengerti, Wonwoo tetap lanjut membaca kalimat yang terukir disana. Dia mengeluh pegal pada lidahnya setelah membaca itu semua. Berniat turun untuk mengambil minum, tapi sebuah cahaya besar keluar dengan cepat dari prasasti itu.

Cahaya yang tadi dilihatnya.

Wonwoo mendekat dengan rasa penasarannya. Coba menyentuh permukaan prasasti pada cahaya itu, tapi sesuatu menariknya begitu cepat hingga Wonwoo hilang tertelan kedalam cahaya itu.

"Ibu!"

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

"Sial!"

Wonwoo mengeluh saat bokongnya menyentuh sebuah batu yang tajam. Di ambilnya batu itu dan di lemparkannya asal. Kini kepalanya tersa pening dan berat. Sekarang, ada dimana dirinya? Kenapa tempat ini sangat gelap dan seperti hutan?

Hutan?

Wonwoo dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya. Menatap bingung sekitar dan berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai kedalam hutan jika seingatnya tadi ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman?

Membingungkan, tapi ia harus segera mencari jalan pulang sebelum Ayah dan Ibunya kembali, kemudian bingung mencari keberadaannya.

"Kemana aku harus berjalan?"

Baru akan melangkah, Wonwoo kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ada cahaya, dan hutan sangat gelap. Bagaimana caranya ia menemukan jalan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apakah ia akan berakhir di dalam hutan hingga pagi?

Menyebalkan! Kenapa hari ini nasib-nya sial sekali?

"Bagaiamana caranya aku pulang?" Keluhnya.

"Siapa disana?"

Wonwoo melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dari kejauhan. Langkah tegasnya mendekat, Wonwoo tersenyum dengan semangat. Berpikir jika itu adalah salah seorang penjaga hutan yang akan menolongnya dan mengantarkannya kembali kerumah.

"Aku!" Teriak Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Siapa?" Lagi orang itu bertanya. Langkahnya semakin dekat dan cahaya dari obor itu semakin terang.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, putera keluarga Jeon yang tinggal di distrik pyonggi nomer 124"

"Apa? Jeon siapa? Distrik a-apa?"

Kenapa orang itu banyak bertanya? Wonwoo mulai merasa kesal. Menurutnya orang itu sangat lamban dan sedikit tuli. Ia berteriak dengan suara nyaring tapi orang itu masih bertanya-tanya.

"Kau siapa?"

Kini orang itu sudah mendekat. Ternyata seorang lelaki dengan mata sipit dan tinggi standar tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Lelaki itu menyorotnya dengan cahaya obor dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu mengernyit heran seakan piyama yang Wonwoo kenakan adalah suatu hal yang tidak lazim.

"Apa yang kau pakai?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Wonwoo bingung, dia ikut memandang dirinya. Dan tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh. Ia masih mengenakan piyama lengkap, bukannya tanpa pakaian. Tapi kenapa orang itu bertanya seolah-olah...

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau pakai? Kau memakai pakaian kuno itu untuk berjaga hutan? Hahahah... dasar aneh."

Lebih aneh lagi lelaki itu bagi Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa lelaki bermata sipit itu menjaga hutan dengan kostum seorang prajurit? Ini bahkan belum malam Halloween.

Konyol!

"Lupakan! Apapun yang kau pakai aku tidak peduli. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang. Ayah dan Ibu pasti mencariku."

Saat tangannya di tarik oleh Wonwoo, lelaki itu dengan cepat menangkis tangan Wonwoo hingga ia kesakitan. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Wonwoo dan mendekatkan cahaya obor yang di bawanya kedepan wajah Wonwoo. "Siapa kau? Dari mana asalmu?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku berasal dari Cheondamdong distrik pyonggi. Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo jengah.

"Cheondamdong? Distrik Pyonggi? Dimana itu?"

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya dengan bingung. Tidak mungkin orang ini tidak mengenal kawasan Cheondamdong dan distriknya yang terkenal. Ini aneh, begitupun dengan penampilan orang itu. Semua ini membuatnya frustasi dan semakin lelah.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Wonwoo pada lelaki itu.

"Ini perbatasan".

"Perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan?" Tanya Wonwoo kembali.

Kini wajah lelaki itupun ikut bingung menatap Wonwoo. "Ini di perbatasan Kerajaan kami dengan Kerajaan Goguryo"

"Apa?"

Wonwoo berharap lelaki itu bercanda atau mungkin dirinya salah dengar. Tapi ia membenci bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya dengan yakin seolah dia berkata jika dirinya tidak berbohong.

Beberapa saat Wonwoo hanya diam. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang membawanya kesini, dia mulai menyusun memori tersisa dari mulai Museum, rumah, kamar, prasasti dan... cahaya?

Mungkinkah prasasti itu yang menariknya kesini?

"Prasasti! Diamana prasasti itu?" Gumam Wonwoo panik.

"Prasasti? Kali ini apalagi yang kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Wonwoo meraba tanah-tanah di sekitarnya dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Tiba-tiba ia takut jika batu yang di lemparnya tadi adalah prasasti itu. Lelaki itupun ikut berjongkok seperti Wonwoo, memperhatikan wajah panik Wonwoo yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Arghhh... sakit sekali, apa ini?"

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu. Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu meringis, dan memegang potongan prasasti yang tengah di carinya.

Tunggu...

Prasasti?

Potongan?

"Prasastinya!"

Ia merebut potongan prasasti dari tangan lelaki itu. Menggeser tubuh lelaki itu begitu saja dan panik saat prasasti yang di carinya telah pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Wonwoo diam. Ia ingin menangis. Entah ada di zaman apa dirinya sekarang, yang jelas ia ingin pulang dan kembali kerumahnya. Persetan dengan tugas dari Yoo Saem yang jelas ia berakhir disini, itu semua karena tugas sialan yang di berikan Yoo Saem. Jika sudah seperti ini bagaiamana caranya ia bisa pulang?

Sementara itu dari sisi lain. Lelaki itu hanya menatap bingung Wonwoo yang terlihat bingung dan akan menangis. Dia tidak mengerti dari mana Wonwoo berasal dengan pakaian anehnya. Ini perbatasan, bisa saja Wonwoo mata-mata Goguryeo atau mata-mata Kerajaan lain. Tapi dia sendiri yakin jika Wonwoo bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Dengan semua kebingungan yang terlihat di wajahnya, tidak mungkin Wonwoo seorang mata-mata.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba pada lelaki itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat bingung"

"Kwon Soonyoung? Hwarang Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Y-ya... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tidak mungkin!

"Raja... Apa Raja Kim Minseok yang memimpin saat ini?"

Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan kepanikkannya. Tapi Soonyoung justru terlihat tenang dengan pandangan semakin heran kepada Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Wonwoo.

"Raja Kim Minseok telah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Sekarang yang menjadi Raja kami adalah Yang Mu-"

"Raja Kim Mingyu dari Dinasti Joseon, turunan ke 7 Raja Kerajaan Joseon?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Benar, ini adalah tahun ke-4 semenjak Raja Kim Mingyu naik tahta"

Wonwoo membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'. Takdir, dan prasasti itu sungguh-sungguh mempermainkannya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

* * *

 **To be Continue. . .  
**

* * *

 **.**

kolabrasi with **tadittaaa** (wttpd)

salam,  
 **chee24** & **tadittaaa**


	2. Bagian 2

**Bagian 2**

* * *

Wonwoo berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika meyakini bahwa dirinya tidak ingin menangis. Dia bukan pemuda manja yang akan menangis karena tersesat, namun ini hal lain, dia bukan hanya tersesat di jalan yang tidak ia tahu. Masih beruntung jika ia tersesat di suatu tempat yang masanya tidak berbeda, masalah utama yang membuatnya ingin menangis adalah ia tersesat di masa yang berbeda.

Wonwoo bersandar di pohon memperhatikan sosok yang tadi menemukannya, rasa sesak menyerangnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya. Dia benar-benar ingin segera pulang, tidur di kamarnya dan memakai selimut tebal dan kaos kaki berwarna pink hadiah ulang tahunnya, bahkan ia ingin memeluk Bohyuk —adiknya yang menyebalkan.

Kwon Soonyoung, masih mengedarkan pandangannya berkali-kali mengkode Wonwoo untuk diam. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit saat ia menangkap sedikit saja suara, bahkan suara angin pun ia curigai.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan di sini?" Wonwoo melemparkan rumput kering yang ia cabuti dengan kesal.

Dia sudah lelah mengutuk apa pun yang bisa dia kutuk. Mulai pelajaran sejarah yang menjadi sumber masalah —Wonwoo tidak membawa nama raja Kim Mingyu, dia bukan pemuda bodoh yang akan menyerahkan hidupnya begitu saja karena menghina raja yang diagung-agungkan — mengutuk guru Yoo yang memberikan hukuman berkunjung ke museum. Mengutuk keusilannya membawa pulang potongan prasasti yang ia temukan.

Obor sudah dimatikan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Wonwoo menyindir Soonyoung yang ingin mengintai tapi membawa obor yang menyala begitu terang. Kini hanya cahaya bulan yang menemani mereka, cahaya yang berhasil menerobos kerimbunan hutan ini. Setidaknya cahaya itu membantu Wonwoo untuk memandang sedih pada potongan prasasti yang pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Aku tanya berapa lama lagi kita akan di sini?" Wonwoo mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tidak sabar. Udara semakin dingin, Wonwoo tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama dia berdiam di hutan ini, duduk dan memandang nanar potongan prasasti di tangannya. Namun, Wonwoo tahu sekarang sudah dini hari bahkan hampir subuh.

Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo masih memegang busur panahnya lalu menghela napas.

" _Wae?_ Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu pergi tadi jika tidak sabar," kata Soonyoung santai.

Raut wajah Wonwo berubah masam. Mau pergi kemana dia? Bisa-bisa dia disangka penyusup, mata-mata dan dihakimi masa. Apa dia akan mengatakan jika dia dari abad 21 yang melalui lorong waktu berupa prasasti pecah dan tiba di sini? Siapa yang akan percaya?

"Aku tidak tahu daerah sini, kau tahu aku tidak berasal dari sini," cetus Wonwoo kesal.

Soonyoung menghela napas, "Kalau begitu diamlah, setidaknya kita menunggu suara ayam berkokok setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke seorang kenalanku."

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon lagi, ia sudah memasukkan potongan prasastinya di kantong piyamanya. "Memangnya akan terdengar suara ayam berkokok di tengah hutan seperti ini? Bukankah itu sedikit menakutkan?"

"Sekitar 500 meter dari perbatasan ini ada satu desa di kerajaan Goguryo, karena hutan sangat sunyi pasti terdengar. Lagipula di hutan biasanya juga ada ayam hutan," sahut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Sudah beberapa kali Soonyoung melakukannya, awalnya Wonwoo pura-pura tidak tahu tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa risih juga diperhatikan penuh selidik seperti itu.

"Apa kau masih mencurigaiku?" tanya Wonwoo malas, Soonyoung hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bahkan sudah menggeledahku dan aku tak membawa apa pun selain pecahan prasasti, bahkan aku tak memakai alas kaki."

Soonyoung diam lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, dari awal aku tidak mencurigaimu. Tidak ada mata-mata yang secerewet dirimu, mengeluh dingin, bahkan menggumam memanggil ibunya."

Wonwoo mendelik dan melemparkan batu kecil ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Sedari tadi mereka berbicara dengan cara berbisik, meskipun begitu karena suasana yang sangat sunyi, Wonwoo yakin jika ada orang berjarak 100 meter bisa mendengar bisikan mereka.

"Aku hanya suka melihat model bajumu, aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa memesan pada bibi Hwang, penjahit di pasar, untuk membuatkan satu untukku."

Wonwoo menatap datar Soonyoung yang kembali memandangnya dan ia baru sadar jika Soonyoung memang memandangi bajunya, bukan dirinya.

Suasana kembali sunyi, desir angin kembali memenuhi ruang alam. Bulan masih gagah di atas sana dan Soonyoung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah perbatasan.

Wonwoo sangat mengantuk, ia ingin memejamkan matanya namun dia takut ditinggalkan Soonyoung jika ia tertidur saat ayam berkokok. Ia duduk dengan posisi membelakangi daerah kerajaan Goguryo. Tubuhnya tersembunyi sempurna di balik pohon karena posturnya yang ramping.

Wonwoo hampir memejamkan mata saat Soonyoung menutup mulutnya memberikan kode jika ada orang yang menuju ke arah mereka. Soonyoung menarik Wonwoo untuk berpindah memutar ke arah balik pohon lainnya.

Soonyoung mengambil pisau kecil yang ia bawa. Busur panahnya tergeletak di tanah.

"Aku akan menangkapnya. Kau tunggu di sini, setidaknya siapa pun dia aku bisa membawana ke Jihoon."

Wonwoo diam, hanya mengamati Soonyoung yang mulai megendap-endap menuju seseorang yang juga bergerak waspada dari kerajaan Goguryo menuju ke arah mereka. Soonyoung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik batang pohon.

Suasana masih sangat gelap dan semakin dingin. Sedikit suara gesekan saja Wonwoo yakin akan terdengar. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa mata-mata dan ada masalah apa saat ini, di buku sejarahnya hanya dijelaskan hal-hal besar yang dilakukan raja Kim Mingyu. Bukan hal kecil seperti menunggu mata-mata yang dilakukan Kwon Soonyoung sekarang.

Soonyoung masih bersembunyi di balik pohon menunggu sosok itu mendekat.

'Sraak.. Sraak..'

Langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering di tanah menunjukkan sosok itu semakin mendekat, bahkan Wonwoo bisa melihat meskipun tidak terlalu jelas. Mungkin ia terbiasa setelah beberapa jam dalam gelap.

"Hiyaaaa.." Soonyoung berteriak dan menerjang sosok yang mendekat. Wonwoo bisa melihat ada pergulatan antara Soonyoung dan sosok asing itu. Beberapa kali bergumul di tanah namun suara yang terdengar hanya suara Soonyoung.

Tidak lama sosok asing itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung yang tadi menerjang menjadi di bawah.

Wonwoo meremat pelan ujung piyamanya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Soonyoung mati. Siapa yang akan menlongnya nanti? Bahkan Soonyoung percaya begitu saja dengan cerita Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah busur panah dan tempat anak panah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ada beberapa anak panah di tempatnya, dan Wonwoo tidak asing dengan busur dan anak panah.

Wonwoo masih bingung harus melakukan apa, sampai suara jeritan Soonyoung menariknya kembali.

"Arrrgghh..." suara jeritan Soonyoung membelah ke sunyian hutan.

Wonwoo yakin Soonyoung terluka, ia segera meraih busur dan satu anak panah saat ia melihat sosok yang tadi diterjang oleh Soonyoung mulai berlari.

Tidak... Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan sosok itu kabur begitu saja tanpa membawa apapun.

Wonwoo mengarahkan panah Soonyoung dan membidik sosok itu sedikit gelap dan ia ragu akan tepat sasaran. Wonwoo menggeleng, setidaknya ia yakin meski tidak pas anak panah ini akan melukai salah satu bagian tubuh orang itu.

'Sreeet'

Wonwoo menatap laju anak panah itu.

'Jleeb'

Wonwoo yakin jika anak panah itu mengenai betis sosok itu. Tapi tidak ada suara rintihan atau apa pun, bahkan sosok itu berlari semakin menjauh.

'Arrgghh..." rintihan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mengambil tempat anak panah Soonyoung dan berlari menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo berjongkok membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk, sedikit meringis saat melihat baju Soonyoung terkoyak di bagian bahu bahkan pisau Soonyoung masih menancap. Jelas, sosok tadi melukai Soonyoung. Wonwoo meringis saat Soonyoung mencabut pisaunya dnegan kasar, darahnya mengotori baju Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya luka kecil, ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga menggunakan panah," Soonyoung merobek sedikit ujung bajunya untuk ia gunakan menekan lukanya..

Wonwoo memandang busur dan anak panah di tangannya lalu mengangkat bahu malas. "Kebetulan saja."

"Tidak mungkin kebetulan bisa setepat itu bahkan keadaan sedang gelap kau bisa mengenai betis orang itu," Soonyoung tidak percaya dengan jawaban Wonwoo. "Kau seperti terlatih menggunakan benda itu, aku lebih ahli menggunakan pedang. Namun aku meninggalkannya untung kemana pun aku membawa pisau kecil ini."

Soonyoung kini tengah membersihkan pisaunya dari darahnya dan menyimpannya kembali. Wonwoo mencibir pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan panah ini, untuk apa kau membawanya jika tidak kau gunakan. Lagipula kau juga tidak terlihat ahli menggunakan pisau," sahut Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung cemberut.

"Itu karena keadaan gelap aku tidak mau memanah dengan asal, lagipula aku juga fokus untuk membuka penutup wajahnya dan tidak menyadari jika ia meraih pisauku," sangkal Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

Wonwoo membantu Soonyoung berdiri.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Jihoon, aku yakin dia bisa membantumu," Soonyoung berjalan mendahului Wonwoo, membiarkan Wonwoo membawa busur panahnya.

"Jihoon?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Wonwoo mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Soonyoung.

"Maksudmu Lee Jihoon sang ahli tata negara yang ditunjuk menjadi penasehat kerajaan tetapi menolaknya?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Wonwoo, "Darimana kau tahu Jihoon diminta untuk menjadi ahli tata Negara dan menolaknya? Kau juga tahu namaku saat pertama bertemu tadi. Ah, Jihoon belum menerima tawaran Raja Kim Mingyu untuk jadi ahli tata Negara di istana."

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung datar, bukankah dia sudah menceritakan jika dia terlempar melalui batas waktu dari abad 21? Cepat sekali lupanya. "Dari buku sejarah, sudahlah lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini."

Soonyoung memandang Wonwoo heran sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, keluar dari hutan. Suara ayam berkokok samar mulai terdengar mengiringi langkah dua lelaki itu menuju desa terdekat dari perbatasan. Tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang bersembunyi di balik pohon seraya menggenggam anak panah dengan darah yang mengucur dari luka di betisnya sedang mengamati langkah mereka.

* * *

 **... Distance ...  
**

* * *

Ruangan itu hanya di terangi cahaya beberapa lilin yang memantulkan bayangan setiap benda yang ada di dalamnya. Beberapa perkamen kulit berserakan di atas meja rendah, sebuah pena dan sebotol kecil tinta hitam ada di antara perkamen-perkamen itu.

Ada seseorang yang tengah membaca deretan tulisan di perkamen-perkamen kulit tersebut kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Kerajaan Goguryo tidak main-main ingin melebarkan kekuasaannya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia masih membaca beberapa laporan yang telah dikumpulkan oleh menteri-menteri kerajaan dan diberikan padanya secara berkala.

Sosok itu tidak habis berpikir dengan niatan kerajaan tetangga yang begitu berambisi untuk merebut daerah kerajaannya. Tidak main-main yang diinginkan adalah daerah perbatasan yang begitu menguntungkan karena hasil buminya.

Tanah di daerah dekat perbatasan memang terkenal sangat subur, hasil buminya selalu berhasil memenuhi kebutuhan semua warga kerajaan. Saat musim paceklik kerajaannya tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan karena hasil bumi yang disetorkan saat musim panen ke kerajaan berhasil menutupi, bahkan kerajaan mereka bisa menjual beberapa di antaranya ke beberapa kerajaan yang membutuhkannya.

Sosok itu meremas perkamen yang ada di tangannya. Tentu saja dia tidak mengetahui hal ini secara gamblang, namun ia mendapat begitu banyak laporan tentang penjarahan dan beberapa bukti secara tersirat selalu mengarah ke kerajaan Goguryo. Masalahnya dia tidak memiliki bukti fisik yang kuat karena laporannya semacam _'aku pernah melihat wajahnya, dia salah satu prajurit Goguryo yang pernah datang membeli hasil panen kita saat musim paceklik'_ atau _'kelebatan jubahnya sama seperti kain yang digunakan untuk jubah panglima Goguryo'_

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menuntut dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bisa-bisa raja Goguryo memutarbalikkan jika laporan itu mengada-ada untuk merusak hubungan politik dua kerajaan.

Intinya dia tidak bisa bertindak selain membaca laporan dan menunggu.

'Tok-tok-tok'

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dengan waspada ia berdiri dan mendekati pintu. Mengintip kecelah pintu memastikan siapa yang datang.

Setelah memastikan jika yang datang adalah orang yang ia tunggu, sosok itu segera membuka pintunya. Seseorang di balik pintu membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu istirahat anda, Yang Mulia," ucapnya dengan nada penuh hormat.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Anda tidak mengganggu, Tuan Lee, silahkan masuk."

Tuan Lee menatap meja yang penuh dengan perkamen.

"Anda tidak istirahat, Yang Mulia?" Tuan Lee tersnyum saat melihat meja yang penuh perkamen. Sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum mempersilahkan Tuan Lee untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tidur ketika semua laporan berisi tentang penjarahan dan kecurigaan tentang usaha Goguryo melebarkan daerah kekuasaannya?" Sosok itu mulai menggulung beberapa perkamen, merapikan dan meletakkannya di meja lain yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Tuan Lee tersenyum, "Justru karena anda seorang Raja, jadi anda juga butuh istirahat untuk kemungkinan terburuk Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan surat dari Lee Jihoon, anak itu sampai menyuruh salah satu prajurit dalam rombongan Hwarang Kwon Soonyoung untuk mengantarkan surat ini kepada saya dan meminta saya untuk segera kemari menyerahkannya pada Yang Mulia," Tuan Lee mengeluarkan segulung perkamen yang diikat dengan serat tumbuhan kering. Khas Lee Jihoon.

Wajah raja terlihat sumringah begitu nama Lee Jihoon disebut dan meraih uluran perkamen tersebut.

"Katakan pada Jihoon _hyung_ tawaran saya akan terus berlaku sampai dia menerimanya," ucap Raja meletakkan perkamen dari Jihoon tanpa membukanya.

Tuan Lee terkekeh dan mengangguk pelan. "Saya sudah membujuknya, tapi dia terlau sibuk dengan penelitiannya yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak paham apa yang sedang ia teliti." Tuan Lee melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka sedikit, melihat pendar jingga mulai naik di langit. "Sudah hampir fajar, lebih baik anda istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali beraktifitas."

Raja mengangguk singkat masih tersenyum menatap sosok paruh baya itu yang kini berdiri dan membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Terima kasih Tuan Lee, anda membiarkan rumah anda menjadi tempat menginap utusan istana," ucap Raja. "Padahal Hwarang Kwon pasti terbiasa mendirikan tenda atau tidur di alam bebas."

Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Untuk kepentingan Negara hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan, saya berpikir mungkin saja Jihoon suatu saat akan menerima tawaran Yang Mulia. Lagipula Jihoon adalah teman dekat Hwarang Kwon sebelum beliau menjadi prajurit istana."

Sang raja mengangguk, bukan tanpa alasan ia mengirimkan Kwon Soonyoung ke daerah perbatasan. Selain karena ia berharap Soonyoung akan membujuk Lee Jihoon secara tidak langsung ―karena Raja tahu Kwon Soonyoung pasti menceritakan apa pun pada Lee Jihoon, apalagi seluruh kerajaan tahu jika Raja sangat ingin Jihoon menjadi ahli tata Negara di istana ― juga karena Soonyoung yang berasal dari desa itu. Tentu saja ia memahami medan yang dihadapinya.

"Saya permisi," Tuan Lee berdiri dan membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Silahkan," balas Raja.

Saat Tuan Lee sudah keluar ruangannya dan menutup pintu untuknya, sang raja meraih gulungan perkamen dari seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon dan membukanya.

Tulisan miring yang rapi milik Lee Jihoon tergores dengan jelas bahkan Raja yakin jika tinta itu masih setengah basah saat Jihoon menggulungnya.

 _Salah satu penompang terkoyak...  
_ ' _Mereka' akan terpincang saat berjalan...  
Mungkin memang belum akan tersingkap karena belum menjadi bangkai..._

 _Jihoon_

Selalu sperti ini, Raja beberapa kali menerima petunjuk singkat dari Lee Jihon tapi tidak pernah langsung mengungkapkan maksudnya. Jika memang Lee Jihoon ingin bersyair maka rangkaian kalimatnya masih belum menyamai para penyair.

Namun Raja tidak pernah meragukan semua pesan dari Lee Jihoon, karena beberapa kali semua peringatan dari Lee Jihoon terbukti. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan Raja sumringah saat menerima pesan dari Lee Jihoon.

Sudah beberapa kali Raja meminta secara khusus dan pribadi agar Lee Jihoon mau mengisi posisi penasihat kerajaan dan selalu ditolaknya. Bahkan Raja meminta bantuan salah satu menterinya yang juga paman dari Lee Jihoon, Tuan Lee.

Raja merenggangkan otot tubuhnya melirik bias jingga dilangit, mungkin dia bisa tidur sebentar dan berpikir lebih lanjut sebelum mengawasi seleksi prajurit yang akan ia adakan beberapa hari lagi saat Soonyoung sudah kembali ke istana. Dia sudah meminta petugas istana untuk menyebaran berita ke seluruh wilayah kerajaan bahwa akan ada pemilihan prajurit baru.

Mungkin Raja memang belum bisa membuktikan permainan politik kotor kerajaan Goguryo namun dia juga tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu. Setidaknya mulai saat ini dia masih memiliki waktu melatih para prajurit untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada kerajaannya.

Kerajaannya harus siap.

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

Lee Jihoon, tidak ada orang di desa ini bahkan mungkin di negara ini yang tidak mengenalnya, sosok itu terkenal karena kepintarannya. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga bangsawan, setidaknya sampai pamannya diangkat menjadi salah satu menteri di pemerintahan Raja Kim Mingyu.

Warga desa mengakui kepintaran Lee Jihoon meskipun terkadang sikapnya bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sosok yang dingin. Sejatinya dia memang bukan sosok yang hobi menebar senyum keliling desa, Jihoon lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk membaca buku atau melakukan penelitian-penelitian kecil. Namun dia juga bukan mahkluk anti sosial, terbukti banyak warga desa yang menyukainya meskipun dia jarang tersenyum.

Intinya Jihoon tidak berubah meskipun memiliki paman yang menjadi seorang menteri tetap menjadi seseorang yang biasa namun disegani. Dia tetap mau membantu warga desanya untuk memperbaiki saluran air jika rusak, dia juga sesekali datang ke balai pengobatan, bahkan dia dekat dengan beberapa anak jalan yang biasanya dianggap tukang rusuh.

Jihoon memiliki cara dan aura tersendiri setiap menghadapi orang lain, dia bisa menyesuaikan sikapnya saat menghadapi individu yang berbeda.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang menggerutu panjang saat membersihkan bahu Kwon Soonyoung yang terluka cukup lebar, beberapa kalimat yang sering diulangnya ' _kau tidak perlu menyerangnya, cukup buka penutup wajahnya untuk tahu siapa dia.'_ Atau kalimat lain, ' _kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan pisau kecil, bagaimana kau mau ikut_ _meny_ _eleksi prajurit kerajaan.'_

Soonyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas ia sedikit mengaduh saat Jihoon dengan teganya mengeratkan simpul kain yang digunakan untuk membalut luka Soonyoung setalah sebelumnya Jihoon dengan cukup kasar menempelkan ramuan dari dedaunan yang sudah ditumbuk.

"Setidaknya aku membawa kabar penting untukmu kan? Aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong," Soonyoung berusaha membela diri seraya membetulkan letak bajunya.

Jihoon membersihkan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Soonyoung. Dia mencibir pelan ke arah Soonyoung.

"Kaki mata-mata itu terluka di bagian betisnya," ujar Soonyoung mengulangi laporannya. "Dia pasti memiliki luka dan jalannya pincang setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung datar, "Dan dia terluka bukan karena kau yang melukainya," pandangan mata Jihoon beralih ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di rumahnya. "Tapi orang asing itu yang melukainya. Kenapa kau bisa lupa membawa pedangmu dan membiarkan prajuritmu istirahat dan kau berkeliling sendirian di hutan."

Soonyoung menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, dia memang sudah menceritakan pada Jihoon jika Wonwoo-lah yang berhasil memanah mata-mata itu di bagian betisnya.

"Kenapa kau malah membawanya kemari, Kwon?" bisik Jihoon pada Soonyoung saat ia mengambilkan air minum.

Soonyoung menenggak air yang diberikan Jihoon lalu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih memandang dalam rumah Jihoon.

"Lalu aku harus meninggalkannya di hutan? Lagipula dia yang membantuku dan dia pertama kali bertemu denganku, aku tidak setega itu padanya Jihoonie," Soonyoung meletakkan gelasnya masih memandang Wonwoo. "Dia seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas, sosok yang pertama dilihatnya adalah induknya, aku merasa seperti itu."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya imajinatif. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan," ucap Jihoon setelah itu ia meninggalkan Soonyoung dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Jadi, kau Jeon Wonwoo dari abad 21?"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dan mengangguk singkat.

"Apa buktinya?"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon bingung. Bukti? Apa yang bisa membuktikannya, jika ia membawa ponselnya tentu ia akan menunjukkannya sebagai bukti. Masalahnya jangankan membawa ponsel, memakai kaos kaki dan mantel saja tidak. Wonwoo benar-benar hanya memakai piyama karena dia akan tidur sebelum tertarik ke jaman ini.

"Piyama?" ujar Wonwoo tak yakin.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, mulai memandang Wonwoo dari atas sampai ujung kaki. Tangan Wonwoo nampak meremat sedikit bajunya.

"Aku tahu di jaman ini belum ada piyama, ini piyama kain katun, biasanya ibuku membelikan yang kain sutra tapi karena beberapa hari hujan jadi piyama sutraku belum ada yang kering di jemuran," ujar Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak pernah berbicara untuk meyakinkan orang lain, selain perdebatannya dengan guru Yoo.

Tapi, Wonwoo sadar saat ini ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Jihoon dan Soonyoung entah bagaimana caranya Wonwoo yakin bahwa keduanya bisa membantunya kembali ke rumahnya.

Jihoon semakin mengerutkan kening, baju yang dikenakan Wonwoo memang terlihat aneh tapi juga cukup bagus, mungkin Jihoon bisa meminta bibi Hwang di pasar untuk menjahitkan seperti milik Wonwoo.

"Apa tidak ada hal lainnya?"

Wonwoo memandang ke atas, mencoba berpikir apa yang kiranya bisa meyakinkan Lee Jihoon.

"Apa aku perlu menerangkan siapa namaku? Tahun berapa aku lahir? Dimana alamat rumahku? Siapa nama presiden Korea Selatan saat ini? Apa saja yang ada di abad 21?" Wonwoo menyebutkan beberapa opsi pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela napas, bingung juga dirinya ingin mengetahui apa untuk bukti jika Wonwoo jujur.

"Apa di abad 21 juga ada busur panah seperti yang kau pegang?" tanya Jihoon

Wonwoo menatap Busur panah yang ada di tangannya dan mengangguk. "Ada, tapi lebih bagus."

"Apa semua orang bisa menggunakannya?" satu pertanyaan kembali diutarakan Jihoon.

"Tidak," Wonwoo menggeleng. "Bohyuk, adikku, tidak bisa. Dia lebih ahli anggar."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa?" Jihoon memandang Wonwoo curiga dengan mata semakin menyipit.

"Karena aku atlet Panahan di sekolah, bahkan aku disiapkan untuk mengikuti kejuaraan nasional selanjutnya, tahun lalu aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan medali perak. Tahun ini aku bertekad untuk mendapatkan medali emas tapi aku malah terdampar di sini."

Jihoon masih menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan curiga. Semua kata yang diucapkan Wonwoo terasa sangat asing di telinganya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Wonwoo tersentak dan teringat dengan prasastinya, dia segera memasukkan tangannya ke saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potongan batu.

"Ini," Wonwoo menunjukkan potongan batu yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Aku menemukannya di museum karena aku mendapat hukuman dari guruku di sekolah."

Jihoon meraih salah satu potongan dan mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"Aku menemukannya sudah terpecah lalu aku merekatkannya saat merekat aku membaca tulisannya dan booom aku tiba di hutan dan bertemu dengan Hwarang Kwon," Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Soonyoung yang mulai mendengkur di salah satu kursi kayu panjang.

Jihoon masih mengamati potongan prasasti milik Wonwoo.

"Apa kau memiliki alat perekat yang bisa menyatukannya?" tanya Wonwo penuh harap.

Jihoon menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, membuat raut wajah Wonwoo kecewa.

"Jika besi aku bisa membawanya ke pande besi, tapi ini batu, aku tidak tahu harus merekatnya menggunakan apa? Memangnya kau menggunakan apa saat merekatkannya?" sahut Jihoon membuat Wonwoo semakin kecewa. Jihoon nampak sangat tertarik dengan pecahan prasasti Wonwoo.

"Lem, tidak merekat sempurna, aku memegang dan menekannya dan potongannya pas. Tapi sekarang sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa dan ukurannya lebih kecil, pasti lebih susah merekatkannya."

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya lelah, rumah Jihoon jelas lebih hangat dari pada di tengah hutan. Wonwoo merenung mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan cara yang bisa membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Dia berjanji akan diam tak mendebat semua ucapan guru Yoo tentang raja Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo masih terdiam hingga suara Jihoon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku akan mencari cara, sekarang kau tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah," ujar Jihoon seraya mengumpulkan pecahan prasasti Wonwoo memasukkannya ke sebuah kantong kain berwarna merah. Jihoon berjalan ke arah Soonyoung.

"Ya... Kwon Soonyoung," Wonwoo meringis saat melihat kepala Soonyoung dipukul oleh Jihoon hingga terbangung dan mengeluh. "Tidurlah di kamarmu kau harus harus segera menyelesaikan tugasmu agar bisa kembali tepat waktu untuk seleksi resmi prajurit beberapa hari lagi, ajak Wonwoo tidur di kamarmu juga," perintah Jihoon.

Soonyoung berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk dan bergumam tak jelas diantara kuapnya mengajak Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. Soonyoung sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Wonwo masih belum mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sudah mempercayaiku?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jihon yang juga mulai melangkah.

Jihoon berbalik dan menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah, semua kalimatmu terdengar membingungkan, tapi aku juga tidak menemukan kebohongan di matamu— mungkin belum, anggaplah aku menolong pengembara asing yang tersesat."

Jawaban Jihoon membuat Wonwoo tersenyum samar. Pengembara? Wonwoo seorang pengembara? Sepertinya Bohyuk akan tertawa berguling-guling jika mendengar Wonwoo disamakan dengan pengembara.

"Tidurlah, mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan dan aku rasa kau akan sedikit dimintai tolong oleh Soonyoung untuk menunjukkan keahlian memanahmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Hwarang Kwon sosok yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, menurutku" ucap Wonwoo membuat Jihoon terkekeh.

"Kwon Soonyoung memang bermimpi jadi panglima besar, dulu sebelum ia menjadi prajurit istana dia hanya bergaya saja saat pamanku memberikan pakain bekas prajurit yang dianggap istana sudah tidak layak dipakai. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mencapai posisinya dari usahanya sendiri, karena itu dia menikmatinya bahkan dengan bodohnya tidak mengajak salah satu prajurit untuk menemaninya di hutan."

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon tak percaya.

Jihoon berhenti di sebuah pintu dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Itu kamar Soonyoung masuklah dan istirahat, aku akan menulis surat dulu pada Raja Kim Mingyu sebelum tidur, selamat malam," ujar Jihoon. "Atau mungkin selamat pagi."

Wonwoo masih diam. Jihoon menulis pesan pada raja Mingyu, sepertinya Wonwoo akan membuktikan satu persatu fakta yang tertulis dalam buku pelajaran sejarahnya. Mendengar nama Raja Kim Mingyu disebut perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal karena harus mengalami masalah ini, namun di sisi lain ia penasaran ingin membuktikan kebenaran buku sejarah yang selalu dijadikan patokan guru Yoo.

"Selamat pagi," gumam Wonwoo sebelum masuk ke kamar Soonyoung dan berharap Jihoon bisa segera menemukan cara apa pun agar ia bisa segera pulang.

 _Apa Raja Kim Mingyu setampan di buku sejarah?_ Wonwoo bertanya sendiri. _Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku istirahat dulu._

Dia merindukan kasur empuknya.

* * *

 **To be continue . . .**

* * *

 **an.** Terima kasih semua, mohon sabar ya untuk fic ini :)

 **Special Thanks to . . .**

 **Guest |** seira minkyu **| Guest |** nikeagustina16 **|Yeri960 |** meaniecupid **|svtvisual |** | **pxv1412 |** wonuky00tie **| luvemeanie |** lulu-shi **| Miss Arachin |** whiteplumm **| 17MissCarat |** wonnderella **| veby** tujuhbelas **| uRuRuBaek** | Rizky920 **| Beanienim |** **| jihokr |**

salam,  
 **chee24** & **tadittaaa**


	3. Bagian 3

**Bagian 3**

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun tanpa ada siapapun disekitarnya. Hwarang Kwon sudah tidak disampingnya lagi, begitupun dengan Jihoon-nim yang tidak ada dimanapun. Wonwoo mendadak panik, dia membuka pintu dan pemandangan yang asing membuatnya takut untuk melangkah keluar dan kembali kedalam dengan perasaan cemas.

Hwarang Kwon dan Jihoon-nim, mungkinkah mereka meninggalkannya sendiri ditempat ini?

Jika benar, apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa mereka? Bagaimana dirinya bisa pulang dan bertahan hidup?

"Ibu."

Dia meremat ujung piyamanya. Pikiran buruk mulai bersarang dikepalanya. Ia mulai berpikir jika mungkin saja Hwarang Kwon dan Jihoon-nim tidak sepenuhnya percaya kepadanya dan melaporkan dirinya ke Raja sebagai mata-mata. Kemudian diadili, dicambuk hingga mati dan tidak bernyawa.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Menakutkan. Baru membayangkannya saja tubuhnya sudah bergetar.

Ia tidak secengeng ini jika situasinya tidak seperti ini. Berdoa dan berjanji macam-macam kepada Tuhan juga sepertinya percuma. Mungkin saja Tuhan lelah mendengar janji-janji nya selama ini ketika dirundung masalah.

"Tuhan, aku hanya ingin selamat agar bisa pulang-" perutnya berbunyi, "dan aku lapar."

Sreek...

Wonwoo terjingkat ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Suasana rumah yang tenang membuatnya mudah mendengar apapun. Wonwoo menjadi panik. Berpikir mungkin itu salah seorang utusan Kerajaan yang dikirim untuk menangkapnya setelah mendengar laporan dari Hwarang Kwon dan Jihoon-nim.

Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan sebuah kayu panjang yang tidak terlalu kuat sebagai penyangga jendela.

"Apakah Wonwoo belum bangun?"

 _Bukankah itu suara Jihoon-nim?_

"Sepertinya."

 _Dan Hwarang Kwon?_

Sepertinya mereka tidak melaporkan apapun dan habis kembali dari suatu tempat. Bodohnya ia yang telah berpikir macam-macam.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang menatap Wonwoo bersama sebuah balok kayu dengan alis tertaut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, tubuh Wonwoo justru merosot kebawah dan menangis dengan keras. Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjadi panik. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini. Sehingga mereka hanya diam ditempat dan menatap Wonwoo.

"A-aku pikir kalian meninggalkanku!"

Dan Wonwoo kembali menangis dengan helaan nafas Jihoon yang panjang serta kekehan Soonyoung yang terdengar canggung.

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

"Haruskah aku memakai pakaian ini?"

Jihoon mengangguk pasti. Ternyata Jihoon dan Soonyoung baru kembali dari pasar untuk membelikan Wonwoo beberapa pakaian.

"Jika kau ingin bertahan hidup disini, kau harus menutupi jati dirimu. Berbaur dengan yang lain, dan jangn percaya kepada siapapun kecuali kepada dirimu sendiri."

Bahannya kasar. Berbeda dengan bahan sutera yang Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung kenakan. Ternyata mereka cukup pelit dengan hanya membelikannya pakaian bahan biasa seperti ini.

"Tapi, sesekali. Bolehkah aku mengenakan piyamaku lagi saat tidur? Sepertinya bahan hanbok yang kalian berikan sedikit panas dan gatal."

Soonyoung melirik. Jihoon mengeluh lelah. Ternyata si pengembara ini terlalu banyak meminta dan cukup cerewet.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung sekilas. Protes melalui tatapan matanya tentang orang seperti apa yang Soonyoung serahkan kepadanya ini? Dan Soonyoung membuang muka kesegala arah karena tidak berani membalas tatapan protes dari Jihoon.

"Ini hanya untuk sementara hingga kami bisa memiliki Pi-..." Jihoon berpikir sejenak untuk menyebutkan nama pakaian yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"Piyama." Koreksi Wonwoo.

"Yah itu. Sudah kenakan saja apa yang aku berikan. Jangan banyak protes."

Jihoon pergi kedapur meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Suara tawa Soonyoung terdengar dan Wonwoo meliriknya.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia membelikanmu bahan sutera. Namun dia berpikir jika menjadikanmu seorang bangsawan disini, pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang timbul dan kau akan diselidiki. Jadi, ikuti saja apa maunya," terang Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan pasrah. Dia berjalan kedalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Untung saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh dalam menggunakan pakaian tradisional ini. Dalam keluarganya, ketika hari-hari besar, menggunakan pakaian tradisional adalah suatu kewajiban.

"Pas ternyata." Jihoon berkomentar kecil.

Wonwoo merengut melihat bagaimana reaksi Jihoon. Tapi didalam hatinya ia begitu berterimakasih kepada Jihoon yang sangat memperhatikannya hingga memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi nanti.

Jihoon memang orang yang baik.

"Jihoon-nim, apakah kau mempunyai makanan?"

Soonyoung tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Wonwoo sungguhlah lucu. Dia meminta makanan kepada Jihoon seolah Jihoon adalah Ibu atau kakaknya. Sedangkan Jihoon kembali hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan meminta Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Jeon Wonwoo. Kau adalah sepupu terjauh Soonyoung yang hilang saat perang kerajaan pecah 8 tahun lalu. Kau mengertikan? Itu adalah dirimu disini. Jangan mengucapkan hal-hal aneh kepada orang yang tidak kau kenal. Mengerti?"

Mangkuk Nasi berisikan sayur dan beberapa potong daging diberikan Jihoon kepada Wonwoo.

Seperti tidak terlalu mempedulikan akan menjadi siapa dirinya di jaman ini, Wonwoo menerima makanannya dan memakannya dengan tenang disamping Soonyoung.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahannya saat Soonyoung bertanya. Jika ditanya apa keinginannya saat ini, tentu saja ia ingin pulang. Tapi jika sedikit berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu dan melihat kehidupan orang-orang di jaman Juseon, sepertinya cukup bagus juga.

"Habis aku makan."

* * *

 **...Distance...**

* * *

Seolah lupa bagaimana ketakutannya yang ditinggal oleh soonyoung dan Jihoon pagi tadi. Wonwoo terlihat menikmati jalan-jalan kecilnya bersama dengan Soonyoung di pasar.

Benar saja, Soonyoung memperkenalkan Wonwoo sebagai saudara jauhnya yang hilang saat perang terjadi 8 tahun lalu. Wonwoo sendiri hanya tersenyum kaku tanpa banyak bicara dan terus berdiri di belakang punggung Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Ada seekor anjing didepan sana yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Wonwoo terlonjak, lagi-lagi berlindung dibelakang tubuh Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung meniru Jihoon yang hobi menghela nafasnya ketika bersama dengan Wonwoo.

"Bui... pergilah."

Soonyoung melemparkan sebatang kayu kecil kearah berlawanan. Dan benar saja hewan berkaki empat itu pergi mengejar kemana batang kayu itu mendarat.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang disini? Apakah aku harus bekerja juga?"

Wonwoo bertanya ketika melihat sebuah ikat kepala sutera yang menarik minatnya. Ia ingin membeli ikat kepala itu, dan berbasa-basi kecil dengan Soonyoung, berharap agar Soonyoung mengerti maksudnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa menjadi pedagang, petani, atau kau bisa menjadi seorang prajurit jika ingin memiliki banyak uang."

Dan sayangnya Soonyoung tidak mengerti basa-basinya. Dia justru menawarkan beberapa pekerjaan.

Wonwoo menjadi tidak semangat, dan memilih meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan berjalan lebih dulu dari pria itu. Tidak di jaman modern tidak juga dijaman dahulu. Mendapatkan uang harus tetap dengan bekerja, dan orang-orang juga tetap saja perhitungan dengan benda itu.

"Hey kau jalan lebih dulu, apakah kau tahu tempat ini?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Soonyoung, dan kembali berdiri disamping Soonyoung dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu yah?" Tanya Soonyoung. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Belikan aku beberapa barang dan kain."

...

Raja keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa untuk dapat berbaur dengan masyarakat.

Diusianya yang masih terlampau muda, beliau begitu menghargai posisinya dengan selalu berpikir kritis dan berusaha untuk bersikap bijak. Tidak sedikit Rakyatnya mengira jika usianya pastilah lebih diatas 30an karena sikapnya yang dewasa.

Seringnya beliau menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa dan pembeli. Membuat beberapa pedagang yang mengenalnya tidak terlalu canggung untuk menyapa, berbicara, mengeluhkan berbagai hal dan bergurau. Caranya mendekati hati para rakyatnya, membuatnya begitu dihargai oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya, baik didalam istana ataupun diluar istana.

Beliau juga tidak selalu pergi dengan banyak pengawal. Jika berjalan-jalan seperti ini, Raja biasanya hanya membawa satu penasehatnya, Choi Seungcheol seperti hari ini. Atau satu lagi panglimanya Lee Seokmin. Karena hal itu jugalah beliau tidak terlalu banyak mengundang perhatian ketika berjalan seperti orang biasa.

"Tuan, kau tampak kurus sekali setelah lama tidak berkunjung. Kemari, cobalah hasil panen kami. Yang Mulia Raja menurunkan pajak bagi para petani, sehingga hasil panen kali ini begitu baik."

Seorang bibi pemilik kedai kecil menyapanya. Memintanya duduk dikedainya dengan menghidangkan berbagai makanan untuknya dan Penasehat Choi.

Senyum hangat tersimpul dibibirnya. Dengan senang hati beliau menerima bagaimana Bibi itu menyuapinya dan menahan Penasehat Choi untuk mencicipi makanan itu lebih awal demi keselamatannya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana? Kimchinya terasa segar bukan?" Tanya Bibi tersebut. "Dan kau, ayo makanlah yang banyak. Kalian berdua harus makan karena terlihat semakin kurus. Dimana teman kalian satu lagi? Apakah dia tidak ikut?"

Penasehat Choi mulai mencicipi makanannya disaat Raja mengangguk kecil mengijinkannya.

"Teman kami sedang ada urusan Bibi." Jawab Raja tanpa canggung. Dan Bibi itu mulai disibukkan dengan beberapa pelanggan yang juga datang ke kedainya.

Selesai dari kedai kecil Bibi tersebut. Mereka kembali membelah pasar. Mengobrol dengan beberapa pedagang daging dan ikan untuk mengetahui perkembangan dan keluhan-keluhan yang mereka miliki.

"Siapa yang bersama dengan Hwarang Kwon?"

Beliau menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Soonyoung dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Membuat Penasehat Choi juga berhenti dan ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah Raja lihat.

"Dia masih memata-matai Goguryeo, bukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Yang Mulia."

Raja Kim mengangguk mengerti dan menatap Hwarang Kwon yang bersama orang asing itu dengan senyuman simpulnya, kemudian tertawa ketika melihat Hwarang kebanggannya itu terjatuh karena tersandung.

"Belikan beberapa jepit rambut untuk Ratu, dan aku akan mampir ke tempat Jihoon nanti. Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku kali ini, Seungcheol."

Penasehat Choi terlihat tidak yakin, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk saat menerima tatapan tidak ingin dibantah dari sang Raja.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

...

"Apa yang kau beli?"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kembali dengan banyak belanjaan tidak penting. Mereka membeli pedang, baju baja, panah beserta busurnya, juga berbagai jenis pisau dan sekantung penuh bahan.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa terus hidup atau tidak dijaman ini, maka dari itu aku harus mempunyai banyak senjata untuk melindungi diriku," Ucap Wonwoo dengan yakin.

Soonyoung jengah. Dia menyesal membolehkan Wonwoo belanja sehingga uangnya tersisa sedikit. Dia menatap Jihoon, dan Jihoon menyuruhnya kebelakang untuk mengambil minum sendiri.

"Kau bisa menggunakan itu semua?" Tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo diam. Melihat satu persatu yang telah dibelinya. "Panah, tentu aku bisa. Pisau, aku hanya perlu menggunakannya seperti pembunuh dalam film-film _action_. Sayangnya aku hanya tidak bisa menggunakan pedang, dan sayangnya pula disini belum ada senapan."

Jihoon menggeleng. Wonwoo mulai lagi dengan kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya. Film apa? Action apa? Dan senapan? Hal-hal jenis apa itu semua?

Sepertinya ia memang harus menguatkan mental dan kewarasannya ketika menghadapi Wonwoo.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sedang meneliti prasastimu. Jika kau ingin cepat pulang ke jaman mu, jangan berisik dan jangan menggangguku didalam ruanganku. Mengerti?"

Anggukan kecil, Wonwoo berikan meski tidak yakin. Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju jika dibilang berisik. Tapi karena Jihoon tengah berusaha membantunya, ia akan menuruti Jihoon dan menjadi tenang tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat.

"Baik Jihoon-nim."

* * *

 **...Distance...**

* * *

Bosan.

Itu yang Wonwoo rasakan. Saat ini sudah pukul 3 sore. Biasanya ia masih disibukan dengan pelatihan untuk olimpiade matematika jika itu dijamannya. Atau sudah pulang kerumah dari sekolah dan sibuk berebut channel TV dengan Boohyuk, bertengkar dan saling tendang hingga membuat Ibunya yang cantik itu berteriak memarahi mereka.

Semua itu membuatnya rindu. Ia selalu berpikir untuk jauh dari Boohyuk, karena anak itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi merasakan sehari tidak bertemu dengannya, Wonwoo merasa sungguh rindu hingga ingin menangis. Ia bahkan merindukan candaan Ayahnya yang sering sekali tidak lucu. Dan ia bahkan rindu berdebat dengan Yoo Saem tentang sejarah.

Andaikan saja ada keajaiban yang bisa membawanya kembali dengan cepat.

"Wonwoo, tolong bantu aku!"

Soonyoung memanggilnya. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa ia lakukan selain duduk diam dan meratapi nasibnya yang jauh dari keluarga.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung dibelakang. Entah bantuan jenis apa yang dibutuhkannya. Yang terpenting adalah ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya dari pada diam menunggu matahari berganti bulan.

10 menit membantu Soonyoung, Wonwoo kembali keruang depan dengan wajah lesu lagi. Namun kali ini sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Ada seorang Pria didepan rumah Jihoon sedang mengintip, atau mungkin memata-matai. Pria itu juga meringis memegang kakinya.

Apakah mungkin...

"Bukankah orang yang melukai Hwarang Kwon terluka dibagian betisnya? Ya Tuhan!"

Wonwoo mengambil balok kayu yang tadi pagi dipegangnya. Dia seakan lupa telah membeli banyak senajata tadi dan menjadikan balok kayu itu sebagai pelindung untuk menghajar orang yang tengah mengintip didepan.

Disaat kakinya selangkah maju, ia memundurkannya kembali. Ingin berteriak memanggil nama Jihoon dan Soonyoung, tapi Jihoon memintanya untuk tidak berisik. Jika ia memanggil Jihoon sekarang, Jihoon pasti menjadi hilang konsentrasi dan ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk kembali.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut. Kakinya luka oleh ku, itu artinya aku pasti bisa melawannya... yah pasti bisa!"

"Per-"

Brak...

Srekkk...

"Habis kau mata-mata sialan. Kau yang melukai Hwarang Kwon kemarin, bukan? Habis kau!"

"ARGHH... YA! AKHHH...!"

Wonwoo terus memukulnya. Dia menarik tangan Pria itu, memelintirnya kebelakang dan menendang kaki Pria itu hingga membuatnya berlutut.

"Huh... ternyata kau sangat lemah." Ucap Wonwoo tersenyum dengan remeh.

Dari kelengahannya, keadaan kini berbalik. Pria itu menangkap tangan Wonwoo, memelintir tangannya kebelakang, dan menguncinya dengan tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat dan saling bertatapan.

Mata sabit Wonwoo membulat kaget. Orang dihadapannya ini begitu tidak asing baginya. Ia berpikir, memutar ulang sejarah-sejarah dari jaman Juseon termasuk orang-orangnya. Namun tatapan mata Pria ini membuat-nya blank dan tidak bisa berpikir.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Pria itu yang awalnya bersiap untuk marah, menjadi diam tidak berkutik. Kukungannya pun menjadi tidak bertenaga. Wonwoo berhasil menguncinya dengan tatapan bingung dari sepasang matanya yang bening.

"Siapa kau?"

"Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang mendengar adanya keributan segera keluar. Keduanya kaget melihat keadaan Wonwoo saat ini dan keberadaan...

Yang Mulia Raja Kim ditempat mereka.

Tersadar dari kekagetan mereka beberapa saat, mereka segera membungkuk hormat dihadapan Raja Mereka yang telah mengejutkan mereka di sore hari.

"Jihoon-nim orang ini tadi sedang me-"

"Yang Mulia!"

"APA?"

Dan Wonwoo kembali melukai Raja mereka dengan mendorong tubuh sang Raja begitu keras hingga terjatuh.

"Arghhhh..."

' _Tamatlah aku!'_

* * *

 **To Be Continue . . .  
**

* * *

Terima kasih

salam,  
 **chee24 & tadittaaa**


	4. Bagian 4

**Bagian 4**

* * *

Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk serta bergumam kalimat yang terus ia ulangi. Sesekali Wonwoo memukul pelipisnya sendiri lalu mengepalkan tangan dan membuang pandangannya ke luar. Jihoon menghela napas, mulai sekarang sepertinya ia akan sering menghela napas. Mengingat sebelumnya hanya Soonyoung yang mampu membuatnya bingung kini ia harus meladeni satu orang lagi, Wonwoo, yang menurutnya lebih aneh dari Soonyoung.

Jihoon duduk di kursi di samping Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja Yang Mulia tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula Soonyoung sudah membuat cerita yang sangat bagus tadi," Jihoon menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. Sedikit banyak ia paham jika Wonwoo pasti berpikir ia akan dihukum.

Jujur Jihoon juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi ia melupakan satu hal penting bahwa Raja Kim memiliki pikiran yang dewasa dan terbuka. Beliau bukan sosok Raja yang akan mengeluarkan keputusan tanpa mencari tahu sebabnya.

Jadi Jihoon harus mengakui kemampuan 'berbohong' Soonyoung yang sangat lancar bahkan sangat meyakinkan Raja, meskipun menurut Jihoon sedikit dilebih-lebihkan ―itu karena Jihoon mengetahui semuanya sejak awal.

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat dan kembali menatap ke arah luar. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Soonyoung karena membuat cerita bahwa Wonwoo adalah saudara terjauhnya yang baru saja ia tahu. Awalnya raja tidak begitu saja percaya namun Soonyoung begitu semangat menceritakan ―hasil imajinasinya ― tentang Wonwoo.

Ditambah Jihoon yang juga mengangguki setiap ucapan Soonyoung, membuat Raja Mingyu menelan bulat-bulat semua perkataan Soonyoung dan menepis sisa-sisa ketidakpercayaannya. Lagipula Raja Mingyu berpikir tidak mungkin Jihoon dan Soonyoung berbohong, selama ini mereka yang membantunya menyelidiki kerajaan Goguryo.

Wonwoo membuang napas, meskipun Raja Mingyu sudah berkata tidak akan menghukumnya, tapi Wonwoo berpikir setalah ini bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengan sang Raja. Saat ini Raja Mingyu sedang berganti pakaian milik Wonwoo ―yang dibelikan lebih oleh Jihoon― mengingat ukuran badan mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

'Krieet'

Jihoon segera berdiri dan membalik badannya kemudian membungkuk. Wonwoo yang melihatnya ikut berdiri dan berbalik. Tampak di sana Raja Mingyu sudah berganti pakaian yang lebih bersih, pakaian yang tadi sudah kotor karena saat diserang Wonwoo ia terjatuh.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena salah mengira. Buru-buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya mungkin bersujud dengan penuh kegelisahan. Dan membuat Raja menatap Wonwoo yang setia dengan posisi itu.

"Tidak perlu selama itu," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang ekspresi sangat canggung. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang asing yang tidak tahu kebiasaanku memakai pakaian biasa dan berjalan-jalan. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa aku raja?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kaku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siapa pun tidak akan menyangka bahwa pria yang ia serang tadi adalah seorang Raja yang diagung-agungkan oleh rakyatnya bahkan oleh gurunya di sekolah. Raja Mingyu terkenal karena ketampanannya jadi Wonwoo berpikir bahwa sang raja juga pasti tipe yang memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Yang Mulia," gumam Wonwoo seraya membungkuk sekali lagi.

Raja Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Jihoon dan Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di hadapan mereka berdua.

Wonwoo memperhatikan langkah kaki raja Mingyu, sedikit terpincang. Jihoon tadi sempat bertanya mengapa Raja jalannya terpincang dan Raja menunjukkan memar di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Duduklah,"ucap Raja tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali mereka langsung duduk. "Apa Hwarang Kwon belum kembali?"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Soonyoung harus berhati-hati memasang jebakan jika tidak ingin telihat mencolok oleh prajurit kerajaan Goguryo di perbatasan. Sebenarnya saya sudah memikirkan untuk memasang jebakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, hanya bukti yang kami miliki belum terlalu banyak," ucap Jihoon.

Raja Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Jihoon sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah jebakan di suratnya.

"Saya memang tidak menyebutkannya karena saya merasa kurang baik mencurigai terlalu berlebihan pada sesuatu yang belum terbukti. Namun laporan Soonyoung tadi malam membuat saya yakin jika memang ada mata-mata dari kerajaan Goguryo. Seseorang datang dari arah kerajaan Goguryo dan melarikan diri, seharusnya jika dia memang tidak memiliki maksud buruk kenapa tidak mencoba untuk membela diri?" Jihoon menyebutkan alasannya saat menatap raut bingung sang Raja.

Raja Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya dan terkekeh.

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku Jihoon _hyung?"_

Jihoon menunduk sejanak, "Maafkan kelancangan saya Yang Mulia. Saya hanya berpikir jebakan itu bisa kita gunakan sebagai dalih memberantas _hama_ yang mulai masuk ke perkebunan dan ladang penduduk."

Raja Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya, memasang wajah berpikir seakan menimbang-nimbang ucapan Jihoon. Harus ia akui jika Jihoon selalu memiliki beberapa pemikiran yang lebih maju, bahkan seperti saat ini tanpa memberi tahu Mingyu ia meminta Hwarang Kwon untuk memasang jebakan dengan dalih untuk melindungi ladang penduduk dari hama.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua usulmu _hyung,_ meski kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, aku yakin kau pasti akan memberitahuku pada akhirnya."

Jihoon tersenyum canggung, bagaimana pun di hadapannya adalah sosok raja negerinya saat ini dan dia baru saja seenaknya memerintah Soonyoung untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengan sang Raja.

"Sebenarnya saya penasaran," Jihoon menahan kalimatnya melirik Wonwoo yang masih menunduk memainkan kain celananya. Jihoon menarik napas. "Bukan hanya saya tapi Wonwoo juga penasaran mengapa Raja berjalan-jalan sejauh ini? Biasanya anda mengirim pesan jika akan bertemu dengan saya."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya memandang Jihoon dengan alis bertaut. Dia memang penasaran tapi tidak merasa pernah mengatakannya pada Jihoon.

Raja Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo lalu berdeham pelan.

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu dan memang berencana mengunjungi desa ini, sedikit kejutan. tapi sepertinya justru aku yang mendapat kejutan."

Wonwoo menatap raja canggung.

Jihoon terkekeh, "Ini semua salah saya dan Hwarang Kwon karena tidak menceritakan tentang kebiasaan baik Raja kami. Soonyoung terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo jadi mereka membicarakan hal-hal pribadi."

Sekali lagi Jihoon berhasil membuat sebuah alasan untuk tindakan Wonwoo.

Raja Mingyu tertawa pelan dan mengangguk paham. "Jihoon _hyung_ alasanku sebenarnya kemari karena ingin berbicara denganmu dan menjemput Hwarang Kwon."

Jihoon menautkan alisnya. "Berbicara dengan saya? Raja bisa mengirimkan pesan pada prajurit atau paman saya."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil membujukmu menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi penasihat kerajaan _hyung."_

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dia ingat beberapa pelajaran sejarahnya yang membahas kerendahan hati seorang Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon diam lalu tersenyum sopan. "Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya hanya merasa tidak pantas mengisi posisi sepenting itu tapi saya berjanji akan mengabdi pada negeri ini."

Raja Mingyu menghela napas. bingung memikirkan bagaimana lagi ia harus membujuk sosok di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tujuanku yang pertama tidak berhasil hari ini, tapi aku harap kau memikirkannya _hyung_." Raja Mingyu menatap kecewa pada Jihoon yang menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjemput _Hwarang_ Kwon agar tidak terlambat untuk seleksi prajurit."

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo yang masih diam.

"Hwarang Kwon pasti akan merindukanmu lagi Wonwoo- _ya,"_ ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo tersentak dan menatap Jihoon bingung.

Raja Mingyu terkekeh. "Ah benar juga, kau baru bertemu dengan Hwarang Kwon tapi dia harus kembali bertugas di Kerajaan."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. apa itu artinya dia akan tinggal dengan Jihoon di sini menunggu hingga Jihoon selesai memperbaiki prasasti pecah itu?

"Mereka pasti saling merindukan," ucap Jihoon cepat membuat Wonwoo ingin mencibir. Merindukan apanya? baru semalam juga dia bertemu dan mengenal Soonyoung. "Semalam juga Wonwoo ikut menemani Hwarang Kwon berjaga di perbatasan."

Sisa tawa Raja Mingyu langsung lenyap dan memandang Jihoon tidak mengerti.

"Wonwoo juga yang berhasil menyelamatkan Hwarang Kwon saat dia balik diserang oleh mata-mata kerajaan Goguryo."

Raja Mingyu menatap penuh minta pada Jihoon. Seingatnya Kwon Soonyoung cukup ahli untuk bertarung satu lawan satu meskipun ia diserang balik. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjadi seorang Hwarang.

Jihoon yang melihat sang Raja mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya tersenyum penuh maksud. Wonwoo membiarkan Jihoon mengatakan apa pun yang ingin ia katakan karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti rencana Jihoon.

"Wonwoo berhasil memanah salah satu kaki mata-mata kerajaan Goguryo hingga saya Yang Mulia, itulah alasan mengapa Wonwoo menyerang anda, karena kaki anda terluka dan anda berjalan terpincang. Sedangkan Wonwoo tidak mengerti kebiasaan anda jadi dia mengira anda adalah mata-mata yang berhasil ia lukai tadi malam."

Raja Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memanah di tengah malam?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Hwarang Kwon sepertinya melupakan jika saudaranya ini ahli dalam memanah."

Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau bisa memanah?" tanya Raja Mingyu.

"Saya atlet panah―" Wonwoo meringis saat merasakan tulang kering kakinya ditendang. Mingyu mengerutkan kening.

"Atlet?"

"Ahli," Jihoon menyahut secepatnya, dan mendelik ke arah Wonwoo saat ia mendengar kata asing di telinganya. Apa itu atlet? Jihoon akan menanyakannya nanti. "Dia mengatakan ahli panah. mungkin anda salah dengar."

Mingyu menatap Jihoon. Sedikit bingung saat melihat Jihoon mendelik pada Wonwoo yang kini menghindari tatapannya. Apa mungkin ada yang disembunyikan Jihoon tentang pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mingyu sangat percaya pada Jihoon. Tapi―

"Apa anda ingin melihatnya memanah?"

Mingyu menoleh dan mengangguk singkat sepertinya Jihoon menangkap keraguannya.

"Wonwoo akan menunjukkannya," ujarnya riang.

* * *

 **... Distance ...**

* * *

Wonwoo beberapa kali menurunkan busur panahnya dan membiarkan target bidiknya menjauh. Dia menoleh menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku tidak tega Jihoon-nim?" gumamnya pelan.

'Zraaasshh'

Wonwoo tersentak dan menoleh ke sampingnya mendapati Raja Mingyu baru saja melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya. Wonwoo mengikuti pandangan lurus sang Raja dan mendapati seekor rusa terkapar karena anak panah yang dilepaskan Raja menembus perutnya.

"Owwh itu pasti sakit," bisik Wonwoo.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Wonwoo beberapa kali mengurungkan niat untuk memanah meskipun Raja sudah puas melihat keahlian Wonwoo memanah beberapa ekor rusa setelah dipaksa Jihoon.

Raja Mingyu yang ada di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan. "Kau penyanyang hewan?"

Wonwoo menatap raja dan menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan saya Yang Mulia tapi saya hanya tidak bisa membayangkan sakitnya hewan-hewan yang dipanah," sahut Wonwoo pelan. Dia tidak biasa membidik makhluk hidup, selama ini dia hanya membidik papan score. Tadi malam jika bukan karena Soonyoung yang terluka dia tidak akan tega memanah kaki manusia. Dan jika bukan karena dipaksa Jihoon Wonwoo tidak akan tega membidik seekor rusa yang sedang berlari.

Wonwoo meringis saat melirik ke belakangnya melihat seekor rusa yang sudah mati karena panahnya. Buru-buru dia menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Tapi kau bisa membidik rusa yang sedang berlari tepat sasaran," sahut Raja Mingyu dan tersenyum.

Raja sangat kagum dengan ketepatan Wonwoo membidik rusa yang bergerak dan ia sempat tertawa terbahak saat Wonwoo langsung berteriak maaf beberapa kali pada tubuh rusa yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan.

"Apa saya tidak akan dituntut dan dihukum karena memanah rusa?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba menatap Raja. Jihoon menghela napas pelan dan akan menyahut namun urung saat mendengar ucapan Raja.

"Kau menyerangku saja aku tidak menghukummu."

Seketika wajah Wonwoo merona merah dan menunduk. "Maafkan saya."

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku kagum karena kau bersikap waspada saat ada orang yang tidak kau kenal dan harus kuakui tingkahku cukup mencurigakan karena mengintip bukannya mengetuk pintu."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kalau kau bisa memanah satu burung yang sedang terbang aku akan membelikanmu baju dengan bahan sehalus pakaian yang kau pakai sebelumnya," Jihoon memancing Wonwoo yang masih menunduk.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau berhasil mengenai jantungnya."

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali murung. "Tapi aku tidak akan dihukum kan?"

Jihoon rasanya gemas sekali melihat Wonwoo. "Tidak. Hewan-hewan yang kau panah akan kita makan. sudah lama aku tidak makan hasil buruan sendiri."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Raja yang masih menatapnya dan mengangguk.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Wonwoo melihat ke atas memastikan apakah ada burung yang sedang terbang. Berkas cahaya matahari mulai menipis, warna jingga semakin pekat. Dan sejajar dengan horizon di kaki bukit ada dua burung yang terbang bersisihan.

 _Tidak terlalu jauh_ , batin Wonwoo saat menarik busurnya dan mulai membidik.

"Jihoon- _nim_ , kalau aku bisa mendapatkan dua tambah hadiahku dengan segelas susu hangat rasa cokelat," bisik Wonwoo. Raja yang ada di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening dan menatap Jihoon seakan memintanya untuk menjelaskan arti ucapan Wonwoo.

Jihoon berdeham. "Aku akan memberikan susu sapi langsung dari sapinya jika kau mau." Jihoon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih mengarahkan anak panahnya memastikan sebelum melepaskannya.

'Zraaasshh'

Desing suara anak panah membelah udara meluncur keras ke arah dua burung.

'Slap'

 _"Jackpot,"_ bisik Wonwoo tanpa sadar dan menyeringai saat mendapati anak panahnya langsung menusuk dua burung dalam sekali bidik.

Jihoon terpana melihat burung yang menjadi sasaran Wonwoo terjatuh ke tanah. Sang Raja tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jihoon yang masih terdiam saat Wonwoo melangkah untuk mengambil hasil bidikannya yang jatuh sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wonwoo mengabaikan keheningan di sekitarnya, melangkah mendekati hasil bidikannya.

"Jihoon- _hyung_ , aku tidak peduli pemuda itu saudara jauh siapa. Aku ingin dia mengikuti seleksi prajurit," bisik Raja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo yang tengah mengangkat burung yang sudah mati dengan ekspresi antara gelid an jijik.

Jihoon tersadar dari rasa terpananya.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah Hwarang Kwon akan mengizinkannya ikut. Dia sedikit ceroboh," sahut Jihoon dengan nada tidak yakin yang dibuat-buat. Padahal ia tengah menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai karena memang ini tujuannya.

Mengalihkan minat raja untuk membujuknya menjadi seorang penasihat kerajaan.

"Kalau mau dia akan langsung lolos seleksi."

Jihoon tidak bisa menahan seringainya dan dia mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu saya akan membantu anda untuk membujuk Hwarang Kwon untuk mengizinkan Wonwoo mengikuti seleksi, saya yakin Hwarang Kwon ingin kompetisi yang jujur meskipun Wonwoo adalah _saudaranya_."

Ini yang ditunggu Jihoon. Lagipula Jihoon tidak mungkin menjaga Wonwoo terlalu beresiko jika penduduk mulai curiga. Dan Wonwoo susah ditebak kapan ia akan diam atau berceloteh mengenai asalnya.

Pikir Jihoon, setidaknya jika Wonwoo menjadi bagian dari kerajaan dan Raja mengetahui keberadaannya tentu orang lain tidak akan bertanya asal usulnya.

"Jihoon- _nim_ , kau berhutang hadiah padaku satu piyama dan satu gelas susu cokelat hangat," seru Wonwoo dengan senyum lebar saat berjalan mendekat ke arah Jihoon dan Raja.

Jihoon menghadap raja dan membungkuk sopan.

"Mohon dimaklumi tingkahnya dan kata-katanya yang tidak bisa dimengerti," ucap Jihoon yang membuat Raja tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli tingkah atau kata-katanyanya yang terkadang tidak bisa kumengerti. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Aku mendapatkan pemanah jitu tanpa susah payah. Aku akan membawanya ke kerajaan besok dengan Hwarang Kwon."

* * *

 **To be Continue . . .  
**

* * *

 **an.** maaf lama hehehe…

 **Special Thanks. . .**

 **whiteplumm |** philip . michael **|nikeagustina16 |** 17MissCarat **| URuRuBaek |** Khasabat04 **| Miss Arachin |** Nikeisha Farras **| svtvisual |** Yeri960 **| jihokr |** egatoti **| anxiety |** meaniecupid | **Mbee |** luvmeanie | **wonwoo |** Wu Jikyungie **| Beanienim |** saa **| Shin Sang Neul |** KimAnita **| Mrs . EvilGameGyu |** mrsoseh **| G . One1317 |** hyukie **| kimxjeon |** seira minkyu **| shy wonu baby |** tutihandayani **| GestiPark |** XiayuweLiu **| philip . michael |** Driedleaves

Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu

salam,

 **tadittaaa & chee24**


	5. Bagian 5

Wonwoo sengaja di biarkan sibuk dengan makanannya disaat Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdiskusi tentang rencana Jihoon membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam Istana.

Tentu saja Soonyoung sempat kaget awalnya, apalagi Jihoon sengaja memancing Yang Mulia Raja dengan mengandalkan keahlian memanah Wonwoo. Pikirnya, terlalu bahaya untuk orang seperti Wonwoo masuk kedalam Istana, Soonyoung cemas jika pemuda itu berbicara aneh yang akan memancing konspirasi lain untuk menjatuhkan Raja atau mungkin Kerajaan.

"Apakah hal itu tidak akan bahaya? Wonwoo datang dari masa depan, mungkin saja dia sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi kepada kita dan Kerajaan. Kemudian, saat para sesepuh Kerajaan mengetahui itu, maka Wonwoo akan di penjara, dianggap penyusup dan bi-"

"Jangan berlebihan!" Jihoon memotong, memandang soonyoung jengah. "Saat ini Istana lebih aman untuknya. Aku berjanji dia akan segera kembali ke masa-nya sebelum ada orang yang tahu, termasuk Yang Mulia Raja. Apakah kau berpikir disini lebih baik untuk-nya? Berkeliaran di pasar dengan cara bicara-nya yang aneh? Dia bisa saja mati sebelum aku bisa memperbaiki batu itu." Lanjut Jihoon.

Soonyoung terdiam. Berpikir dan mencerna apa yang Jihoon katakan. Memang benar jika Wonwoo dan omong kosongnya itu berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga mereka. Tapi ia juga kurang yakin Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja di dalam Istana apalagi mengikuti seleksi sebagai prajurit istana.

Wonwoo itu…. Untuk menjabarkannya saja Soonyoung merasa sangat sulit. Cara dia memakan, makanannya saja sudah berbeda dengan mereka. Pasti akan sulit bagi dia untuk beradaptasi dengan istana nanti.

Yah memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana jihoon. Dia yang lebih mengerti situasi Wonwoo, dan dia yang akan berusaha mengembalikan Wonwoo ke masa-nya kembali. Tugasnya hanya mengawasi Wonwoo selama di Istana, meski Soonyoung tidak yakin jika itu adalah hal mudah. Belum lagi ia masih harus mengawasi perbatasan saat malam hari.

"Kalian tahu pasta? Burger?"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, dan kembali dengan omong kosongnya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya menghela nafas lelah, dan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Itu jenis apa? Senjata?" tanya Jihoon.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, sontak Wonwoo tertawa dengan keras sambil menepuk bahu Soonyoung, hingga membuat Hwarang kebanggaan Istana itu hampir saja terjatuh karenanya. Dia tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh, dan Jihoon mengubah tatapannya menjadi jengah.

"Ya Tuhan! Jihoon-nim dan selera humornya payah sekali. Pasta dan burger adalah senjata? Sen-ja-ta?"

Dia tertawa berlebihan, melihat soonyoung berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan tatapan polos. Hal yang sangat lucu bagi Wonwoo, selalu menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Melihat hal ini, membuat Soonyoung menjadi setuju jika tempat yang baik untuk Wonwoo saat ini memang hanyalah Istana.

Dan bagi Jihoon, melihat Wonwoo yang seperti ini, semakin membuat Jihoon bersemangat untuk melempar anak itu secepat mungkin kembali kemasa-nya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal aneh yang sedang ingin kau bahas." Ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo langsung saja merengut mendengarnya. Menatap Soonyoung meminta pembelaan, tetapi Soonyoung justru menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Kau membuat Yang Mulia Raja terjatuh tadi." Wajah Wonwoo memucat mendengar Jihoon menyinggung hal itu. Dia langsung berpikiran buruk seperti akan di arak selama perjalanan dari rumah Jihoon hingga Istana. Di paksa memakai hanbok putih dengan bahan yang kasar. Di cambuk. Di ikat, di gantung atau bahkan dipaksa meminum racun.

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak Wonwoo." Ucap Jihoon seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Wonwoo.

"Jika Kerajaan mengadiliku, kalian pasti akan membelaku, bukan?" tanya Wonwoo takut. Dia merapatkan tubunya ke sisi tubuh Jihoon. Memohon seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi saat dia mengolok Jihoon tadi.

"Te-"

"Tidak. Untuk apa kami membelamu? Kau hanya orang asing berbicara aneh yang aku temukan di hutan. Kami tidak mau mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk orang asing seperti dirimu." Potong Soonyoung kejam.

Mendengar hal itu, Wonwoo menjadi sedih. Bayangan kematian semakin dekat. Ia akan berkahir disini, namanya akan tertulis di batu nisan, keluarga dan teman-teman juga akan melupakannya. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi bertengkar dengan Bohyuk, membuat Ibunya mengomel sepanjang hari karena ia memilih-milih makanan, dan mendengar kisah cinta dari Ayahnya yang terus di ulang sejak ia masih kecil. Semua hal yang membuatnya jengkel, akan sangat ia rindukan. Sialnya, dia bahkan merindukan Yoo Saem.

Dia bukanlah remaja cengen ataupun manja, tapi dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, anak yang suka membangkang kepada gurunya seperti dia pun tetap saja akan menangis.

"Tapi Yang Mulia kami terlalu baik hatinya. Beliau mengabaikan ketidak sopanan-mu, dan memafkanmu dengan memberimu sebuah syarat agar kau bisa tetap hidup dengan nyaman selama disini."

Lama-lama Soonyoung tidak tega juga saat melihat Wonwoo akan menangis. Segera saja di hentikannya kebohongan itu dengan sebuah kebohongan lain yang lebih terdengar manusiawi baginya. Sementara Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Jihoon.

"Ini caraku agar dia mau ikut ke Istana. Diam, dan lihat saja."

Wonwoo menarik tangan Soonyoung dan menggenggamnya. Dia mulai dengan janji palsunya dengan berkata akan menjadi anak penurut dan manis, tidak akan merepotkan mereka, dan akan melakukan apapun yang Raja katakan asalkan dia bisa kembali ke masa-nya dengan selamat.

Langsung saja Soonyoung menjelaskan rencanaya dengan Jihoon, tentunya di selipi kebohongan. Ketika dijelaskan dirinya akan masuk kedalam Istana dengan mengikuti seleksi sebagai Prajurit, Wonwoo justru terpikirkan tentang drama kolosal yang sering Ibunya lihat. Dalam Drama Dong Yi, di sana ada sebuah dialog yang mengatakan jika Istana adalah surga sekaligus neraka. Siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya dan menjadi bagian dari Istana, tidak akan mudah untuk keluar dan menjadi orang biasa kembali kecuali dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Bagi Wonwoo ini bukanlah jalan yang baik. keduanya sama-sama mencekik dan mengancam.

"Apakah aku harus masuk kedalam Istana? Aku tidak bisa bela diri ataupun memegang senjata."

"Memanah. Kau melakukan itu dengan baik," sela Jihoon.

"Tapi itu hanya kebetulan Jihoon-nim. Aku hanyalah seorang pemanah amatir." Sambung Wonwoo lebih cepat.

"Sebenarnya pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau bisa memilih untuk mati besok dan diadili. Atau kau bisa memilih untuk memasuki Istana dan memparpanjang kehidupan mu disini sampai Jihoon selesai menyelesaikan batu milikmu itu."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menjadi tidak suka dengan Hwarang Kwon. Dia sungguh menyebalkan sekarang, dan tentunya kejam.

Dosa untuk orang yang memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaan orang lain. Hwarang terhormat seperti Hwarang Kwon, harusnya tahu itu.

…

Hari itu datang. Wonwoo tiba di Istana bersama dengan Soonyoung. Setelah hasutan kejam Soonyoung yang panjang, pada akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi Prajurit di Istana. Ketika melihat bagaimana megahnya bangunan itu dari luar, Wonwoo jadi lupa akan rasa takut dan cemasnya. Diam-diam juga Soonyoung memperhatikan hal itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Banyak sekali pemuda berbakat yang berlatih menyiapkan diri untuk tes seleksi. Wonwoo jadi semakin yakin jika akan sulit untuknya lulus disaat dia tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun mengikuti tes ini. Meski Soonyoung turut andil menilai dalam tahap seleksi, Wonwoo tahu jika ia tidak bisa mempengarui Soonyoung untuk memberikannya nilai tinggi. Wonwoo ingat, dalam sejarah, Soonyoung ditulis sebagai seorang Hwarang yang jujur dan tegas.

Tepat saat seleksi akan di mulai, Soonyoung mulai meninggalkannya dan menghadap Raja dengan beberapa Hwarang tertinggi lainnya. Tentu saja Wonwoo menolak di tinggal. Dia sangat takut berada di sekitar orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Apalagi pandangan mereka aneh. Meski Wonwoo coba sibuk dengan busur dan anak panahnya, tetap saja telinganya focus kepada mereka yang berbisik tentang dirinya yang akan dengan mudah lulus karena menjadi saudara dari seorang Hwarang ternama seperti Hwarang kwon. Beberapa juga ada yang berbisik meremehkan wajah manisnya yang dinilai seperti wanita. Jika sudah seperti ini Wonwoo jadi panas. Ingin menunjukkan bakat alami memanahnya yang mungkin saja lebih dari mereka si para lelaki yang suka berbisik dan mencibir seperti wanita.

Tahap seleksi pun di mulai. Tahap pertama adalah duel antara setiap calon prajurit. Wonwoo di pasangkan oleh seseorang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Pemuda itu terlihat memiliki otot lengan yang kuat, Wonwoo jadi tidak percaya diri. Dia juga ramah, Wonwoo suka dimplenya yang terlihat saat tersenyum.

Ketika giliran duel mereka di mulai, Wonwoo merasa malu dan tidak enak kepada Jaehyun karena ia lebih sering menghindar dari pada menyerang balik. Contohnya saat duel menggunakan pedang, Jaehyun telah meyakinkan jika tidak akan terjadi apapun meski Wonwoo menyerang, tetapi tetap saja Wonwoo lebih memilih menghindar dari pada menyerang balik. Begitupun saat berkelahi tanpa perlindungan ataupun senjata. Wajah Wonwoo habis membiru oleh pukulan Jaheyun karena Wonwoo tidak melawan balik dan berlari tidak jelas. Dalam semua tes, sudah di pastikan Wonwoo tidak akan lulus. Wonwoo jadi patah semangat. Begitupun saat penilaian memanah. Dia telah melihat bagaimana kemampuan memanah Jaehyun, jadi bisa di pastikan kali ini dia akan kalah lagi.

Tapi, sebut saja dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Wonwoo. Jaehyun tiba-tiba lengah, entah apa alasannya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo menjadi unggul.

Setelah penilaian seleksi tahap pertama selesai hingga malam hari, Wonwoo ingin pergi mencari Jaehyun untuk mengucapkan selamat dan terimakasih kepada pemuda itu, namun belum sempat menemukan Jaehyun, Wonwoo justru sudah di temukan oleh Soonyoung dan Yang Mulia Raja.

Hampir saja Wonwoo berbuat lancang kembali dengan lupa memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja, jika Soonyoung tidak sengaja menendang kakinya dan menekan punggungnya untuk menunduk. Ingin protes kepada Soonyoung, tapi saat ini mereka masih di hadapan Raja, Wonwoo terpaksa menyimpan kekesalannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengikuti tes ini karena aku yang meminta mu langsung untuk datang ke Istana sebagai Pemanah. Teta-"

"Itu namanya curang. Hwarang Kwon terkenal dengan kejujuran dan kebijaksanaannya. Memasukkan saya menjadi bagian dari Istana dengan cara seperti itu akan mencorengkan nama baiknya dan juga nama baik Yang Mulia Raja sendiri. Jangan mempertaruhkan nama baik kalian untuk orang asing seperti saya. Hwarang Kwon dan Jihoon-nim telah berbaik hati menampung saya. Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan atas kebaikkan hati mereka selain dengan menjadi pemanah Kerajaan seperti Yang Mulia inginkan."

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dipikirkannya begitu saja. Kembali lupa dengan siapa dan dimana kini dia berada. Yang Mulia Raja bahkan lebih terhormat dari Yoo Saem yang sering di ajaknya berdebat. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan Soonyoung yang sudah mendelikkan matanya meminta Wonwoo untuk berhenti, Wonwoo tetap saja berbicara tanpa henti. Mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, hingga protes tentang Soonyoung yang menakuti-naktinya hingga sampai disini.

Sementara itu dari posisi sang Raja, beliau mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Bukannya tersinggung, Minggyu justru merasa terkejut dan sedikit terhibur.

Dari sekian banyaknya rakyat yang dipimpin olehnya, tidak pernah ada yang sejujur ini kepada dirinya. Bahkan terang-terangan keberatan melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya seperti Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai pemuda sejujur Wonwoo. Dia berbeda, dan Mingyu tentu bisa dengan jelas menjelaskan letak perbedaan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya. Mingyu merasa jika dirinya adalah seorang manusia biasa. Bukan utusan Dewa yang harus selalu di takuti dan di puja sepanjang waktu.

"Jadi, kau datang ke Istana bukan untuk memenuhi panggilanku, tetapi karena untuk membalas kebaikkan Jihoon dan Hwarang Kwon?" Goda Mingyu, sengaja hanya untuk melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah Wonwoo.

Benar saja. Seolah baru tersadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, mata sabit itu membola dan wajah putih itu memucat dengan takut. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Soonyoung meminta perlindungan, namun Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Soonyoung tidak ingin membantunya. Dan dia benar-benar membenci hwarang itu mulai sekarang.

"Aku sepertinya salah bicara."

Brukkk

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah kaki sang Mulia Raja, berlutut memohon pengampunan yang diikuti sumpah serapah tidak penting menurut Soonyoung yang sudah bosan mendengar janji palsu itu.

Pikir soonyoung, Wonwoo itu benar-benar pemuda yang bodoh.

…

Setelah berpisah dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Mingyu kembali ke Pavilliunnya untuk beristirahat. Senyumnya terkembang saat mendapati rombongan Dayang sang Ratu berada di depan Pavilliunnya.

Beliau memasuki Pavilliunnya dengan tenang, dan balas tersenyum saat melihat sang Ratu menyambut kedatangannya dengan teh hijau hangat yang telah di sediakan untuk dirinya.

"Pemilihan calon Prajurit baru seharusnya membuat anda lelah, tetapi sepertinya anda sangat menikmati jalannya seleksi kali ini."

Minggyu tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ratunya dan menyeruput teh dalam gelasnya.

Hubungannya dengan sang Ratu sangatlah baik, meski mereka dijodohkan sejak usia mereka masih sama-sama kanak-kanak. Dibandingkan sebagai pasangan suami istri, mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

Hubungan pernikahan mereka berjalan atas perasaan saling membutuhkan. Sang Ratu membutuhkan kekuasaan untuk menjamin kehidupan keluarganya, dan Mingyu membutuhkan seorang teman yang bisa ia percaya sepenuhnya. Tidak ada hal rumit yang membuat mereka ingin mengikat satu sama lain, karena bagi Mingyu dan Ratu Yoo sendiri, cinta adalah hal yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka meraskannya.

"Kepala perbintangan Yook telah menemukan hari baik untuk malam pertama kita, dan itu akan jatuh pada malam kedua di bulan ini." Ucap Ratu Yoo tanpa rasa canggung.

Mengingat usia mereka yang muda saat menikah, mereka harus menunggu keputusan penentuan dari ahli perbintangan untuk melaksanakan malam pertama mereka. Orang-orang dijaman itu percaya, jika malam pertama di lakukan mengikuti bentuk dan arah bintang, maka akan semakin cepat sepasang suami istri untuk mendapatkan seorang anak.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Ratu Yoo? Kau lebih membutuhkan banyak persiapan dari pada diriku." Tanya Mingyu dengan lembut.

Membicarakan hal sesensitif ini hanya berdua, membuat Ratu Yoo menjadi malu. Meski beliau tidak mencintai Yang Mulia Raja, tetap saja hal ini membawa dampak sensitive kedalam tubuhnya.

"S-saya tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Pembicaraan beralih dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menceritakan tentang Wonwoo kepada sang Ratu. Mingyu bercerita tentang kekagumannya akan keberanian Wonwoo yang bisa saja orang lain menilai hal itu sebagai bentuk kelancangan. Mingyu bahkan tanpa sadar tidak pernah melunturkan senyum dari wajahnya saat beliau menceritakan tentang Wonwoo. Hingga Ratu mengambil sebuah kesimpulan jika Raja tertarik kepada pemuda itu dan kembali mencairkan suasana di sekitar mereka yang terasa canggung bagi Ratu Yoo.

"Yang Mulia tertarik kepadanya?" tanya Ratu Yoo menggoda.

"Apa?"

"Saat menceritakan dan menyebut nama pemuda itu, tatapan sepasang mata yang Mulia begitu bersinar, dan senyum Yang Mulia lebih indah dari biasanya."

Mingyu mendadak terdiam. Ia jadi malu sendiri bertingkah seperti itu di depan Ratunya. Tetapi, apakah benar ia terlihat sebahagia itu?

"Anda membuat saya cemburu." Lagi, Ratu Yoo mengeluarkan godaan yang sengaja membuat perasaan sang Raja menjadi tidak enak. Jika tidak lancang, Ratu Yoo ingin sekali tertawa. Namun ia lebih memilih menahan tawanya demi keseponan di hadapan sang Mulia Raja.

"Jangan merasa seperti itu Ratu Yoo. Pada siapapun aku berpaling, aku hanya akan tetap kembali kepadamu. Karena kau adalah takdir yang di tetapkan Tuhan untukku." Ucap Mingyu, menghibur.

Ratu Yoo tersenyum mendengar hal itu, pandangannya melembut menatap sang Raja. "Bukan Tuhan yang mentakdirkan saya untuk berada disini. Apa yang telah terjadi antara kita, adalah kehendak dan keegoisan manusia yang menolak untuk menanti takdir Tuhan. Siapapun pemuda itu, dia pasti adalah pemuda baik hati dan manis. Saya harus bertemu dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena membuat senyum anda terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya."

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang sahabat dan Ratu seperti Ratu Yoo. Kesepian yang mereka rasakan, membawa hubungan persahabatan mereka kuat, dan mengerti satu sama lain dengan cara saling melindungi.

Meski Mingyu sendiri masih tidak yakin akan perasaan yang dirasakannya kepada Wonwoo adalah sebuah ketertarikan. Tetapi ia tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ratu Yoo sudah terlanjur senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan Mingyu coba menghargai hal itu.

…

Benar ke khawatiran Soonyoung. Wonwoo memang sulit beradaptasi saat di Istana. Dia hanya mempunyai satu teman dan itu adalah Jaehyun. Jaehyun bahkan harus rela di ikuti Wonwoo kemanapun karena Wonwoo terlalu cemas akan hal yang Jaehyun sendiri tidak mengerti.

Hari pertama, Wonwoo yang mulai tinggal di istana bersama para calon Prajurit lainnya, memulai hari itu dengan belajar tata krama dan peraturan Istana yang harus mereka patuhi. Merasa pintar akan hal ini, Wonwoo malas mengikuti pelajaran.

Tidak di masa lalu, juga tidak di masa depan, ia kesal harus selalu menjadi pelajar yang mendengarkan guru berbicara penuh di depan.

"Calon Prajurit Jeon, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja saya bacakan untuk calon Prajurit lainnya?"

Dan,

Tidak di masa lalu, juga tidak di masa depan. Ia selalu saja menjadi incaran empuk bagi guru-guru yang merasa terabaikan.

 _Menyebalkan!_

"Apakah mereka para Calon Prajurit Kerjaan, Sejarahwan Seo?"

Ratu Yoo datang dengan menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan. Sontak pria yang di panggil Sejarahwan Seo itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta semua calon Prajurit untuk ikut membungkuk, sedangkan Wonwoo masih saja dengan keterdiamannya memperhatikan mereka, hingga sebuah teguran dari Sejarahwan Seo terdengar, dan pria tua itu meminta maaf dengan mengatakan jika Wonwoo adalah salah satu Calon yang sering sekali konstrasinya terpecah atau sulit sekali untuk focus.

Mendengar hal itu, wanita dengan pakaian sutera itu tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo menoleh untuk melihat wajah wanita yang membuat Sejarahwan Seo merendahkan dirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat mendapati wajah itu adalah wajah yang begitu di kenalnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Wonwoo bergumam kaget. Seketika semua mata memandangnya aneh.

Air mata Wonwoo mulai tergenang. Wonwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan menerjang tubuh wanita saat ini juga. Ia merasa kesal dan marah, tetapi juga rindu melihat bagaimana cara wanita itu menatapnya. Telinganya bahkan berkedut, rindu ditarik ke sepanjang koridor sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Yoo Saem!" teriaknya yang berhasil membuat siapapun yang berada disana terdiam.

…

To Be Continue


	6. Bagian 6

Wonwoo mengelus lengan atasnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas lalu menatap tajam wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan Yoo _saem_ ," keluh Wonwoo masih mengusap lengan atasnya sesekali ia mengangkat bagian lengan dari pakaiannya dan melihat tiga bilur memanjang berwarna kebiruan di kulit pucatnya tercetak cukup jelas.

Wanita cantik itu hanya terkekeh membuat Wonwoo mendecih malas.

"Itu bukan salahku Jeon Wonwoo," Ratu Yoo berusaha kuat untuk menahan tawanya. "Kau bahkan berani memanggil nama seorang Ratu dengan berteriak seperti itu."

Wonwoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali _saem_ , kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ibuku bahkan tidak pernah memukulku. tapi Sejarahwan Seo memukulkan rotan di lenganku sampai tiga kali."

Ratu Yoo tersenyum simpul melihat anak didiknya semakin menggerutu.

"Masih untung sejarahwan Seon hanya memukulmu dengan rotan, tidak menghukummu lebih berat," ujar Ratu Yoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merasa aneh bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

Wonwoo terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya meniup-niup bilur hasil karya Sejarahwan Seo. Lalu memandang ke langit senja. "Kalau aku mengatakan ini di sekolah pasti kau tidak akan mempercayaiku Yoo _saem_ , tapi aku terlalu senang bertemu seseorang yang mengenalku dan semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini sudah terlalu aneh, untuk bisa lebih aneh lagi."

Wonwoo menahan ucapannya dan masih memandang ke langit senja, saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang istana yang biasa digunakan Ratu Yoo menghabiskan waktu seorang diri begitu yang Wonwoo dengar dari beberapa dayang. Wonwoo tidak tahu apakan ini akan menimbulkan rumor atau tidak, namun Wonwoo tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia hanya senang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Bahkan jika boleh jujur Wonwoo sempat berpikir bahwa Ratu Yoo berbeda dengan Yoo _saem_ -nya, saat Ratu Yoomeminta izin pada sejarahwan Seo untuk membawa Wonwoo keluar dari ruang belajar ia sempat gemetar takut-takut jika ia salah orang dan dia akan dihukum berat. Namun semua terbantahkan ketika Ratu Yoo menjewer telinganya di sepanjang lorong istana yang kosong hingga taman belakang istana, bahkan ia sempat mengomeli Wonwoo yang tidak berubah ―tetap tidak suka pelajaran sejarah.

"Tapi _saem,_ aku jadi tahu alasan kau selalu mengagung-agungkan Raja Kim Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo dengan seringaian jahil serta alisnya yang dinaik-turunkan.

Ratu Yoo mengerutkan kening namun kemudian memukul kepala Wonwoo saat tahu arah pembicaraannya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Jeon Wonwoo," desis Ratu Yoo.

"Aku tidak berbicara apa pun _saem_ ," Wonwoo memasang wajah polosnya membuat Ratu Yoo menggeram kesal.

"Kalau begitu jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya masih memasang wajah polos. "Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam _saem,_ aku hanya berpikir kau terlalu mencintai suamimu."

Ratu Yoo melebarkan matanya dan kembali memukul Wonwoo kali ini di lengannya yang membilur karena dipukul rotan membuat Wonwoo memekik keras.

"Ya… ini sakit, kau kejam sekali padaku _saem._ " Wonwoo meringis mengusap lengannya lagi dan melirik tajam pada Ratu Yoo yang kini memasang wajah cukup puas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah membaca buku sejarahmu tentang Raja Kim," Ratu Yoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tertarik."

Ratu Yoo tersenyum simpul, mengusak kepala Wonwoo.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari ini. Di dimensi waktu yang sangat berbeda."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. " _Saem_ tidak menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?"

Ratu Yoo menggeleng menandakan ia lebih tertarik dengan cara Wonwoo bertahan hidup.

"Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana _saem_ bisa ada di sini?"

 **…Distance...**

"Jadi begitu _saem_ ," pungkas Wonwoo setelah ia merasa semua sudah ia ceritakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sudah ia keluhkan.

Wonwoo mengatakan semua bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Mengeluhkan pakaian yang kainnya kasar dan gatal di kulit bahkan piyamanya di simpan di rumah Jihoon-nim _,_ Soonyoung tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membawanya ke istana. Ia juga mengeluhkan bagaimana lelahnya berjalan kaki begitu jauh, padahal saat di Seoul kemana-mana Ayahnya atau Boohyuk siap mengantar, jika mereka tidak bisa mengantarkan Wonwoo akan naik bus yang cukup nyaman. Wonwoo mengeluhkan bagaimana ia naik kuda dan membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya cukup ngilu karena kuda yang diberikan Soonyoung cukup juga mengeluhkan saat malam datang kegelapan seakan melahapnya dan hanya bara api kecil yang meneranginya terutama saat bersama Soonyoung di hutan.

Wonwoo juga mengeluh kenapa ia harus berburu dan membunuh hewan, padahal di masanya mereka harus melindungi hewan-hewan, seharusnya sudah sejak saat ini mereka melindungi hewan bukan memburunya. Mengeluhkan alat panahnya tidak sebagus miliknya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kejuaraan.

Dan Ratu Yoo mendengarkannya dengan cukup serius sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya karena menyadari anak didiknya ini benar-benar sangat manja.

"Tapi _saem_ apa keluargaku tidak mencariku?"

Suara Wonwoo tiba-tiba memelan, terdengar sedikit ragu menanyakannya.

"Kau tahu? Ada perbedaan waktu masa ini dan masa mu, bisa dikatakan masa ini lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Mungkin saat ini di masa mu masih subuh, tapi tenang saja aku akan menelepon orang tuamu dan mengatakan kau harus melakukan studi tentang sejarah sebagai hukuman."

" _Saem_ bisa kembali ke masa _ku?_ Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku mau pulang _saeeeemm…"_ Wonwoo langsung merengek pada Ratu Yoo membuat wanita cantik itu menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa. Aku―"

"Kenapa tidak bisa _saem?_ Kau ingin meninggalkanku di sini sedangkan kau bisa kembali ke masaku?" teriak Wonwoo, tidak peduli jika ada dayang ataupun praurit yang melihatnya.

Ratu Yoo menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan begitu Wonwoo."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Wonwoo frustasi.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa ke masa ini dan masamu?"

Wonwoo terdiam menunggu Ratu Yoo melanjutkan ucapannya. Ratu Yoo mengambil napas memahami pandangan Wonwoo adalah pandangan penuh tuntutan agar ia menjelaskan dengan segera dan mudah dipahami.

"Aku penjelajah waktu."

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya namun tetap diam, membiarkan angin dengan tenang menyapu anak rambutnya.

"Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya ―membawa orang lain untuk menjelajah waktu bersamaku. Hanya seorang diri aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Kalau aku memaksakan membawa seseorang bersamaku aku tidak tahu apa yang mampu aku bawa, apa hanya kepala atau tangannya saja."

Wonwoo masih bergeming.

Ratu Yoo memandang sendu pada Wonwoo, ia mencoba memahami tatapan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

"Ada sesuatu kan yang membawamu ke masa ini? hanya itu yang bisa mengembalikanmu ke masamu."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk.

"Tapi batunya pecah," bisik Wonwoo datar. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah Jihoon- _nim_ bisa memperbaikinya."

Ratu Yoo tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan. "Percayalah, Jihoon- _ssi_ pasti bisa membantumu, dia dan Hwarang Kwon adalah orang baik."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi selama di sini Jeon Wonwoo, tolong pelajari semua hal tentang Raja Kim dan saat kau kembali ke masamu kumpulkan esaymu padaku."

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak dan bahunya merosot kecewa.

" _Saem,_ di saat seperti ini kenapa yang kau ingat tugas? Lebih baik kau membantuku kembali ke masaku, aku akan mengatakan pada Jihoon-nim bahwa kau adalah penjelajah waktu."

Raut wajah Ratu Yoo seketika mengeras. "Jangan mengatakan apa pun tentang diriku pada siapa pun, Jeon Wonwoo, aku bukan memintamu tapi memerintahmu. Bukan sebagai gurumu tapi sebagai Ratu kerajaan ini."

Wonwoo terbatu mendengar nada bicara Ratu Yoo yang penuh otoritas membuatnya melangkah mundur secara tak sadar.

Ratu Yoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo langsung berdeham dan tersenyum. "Jangan mengatakan apa pun, oke? Aku akan membantumu dengan caraku."

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

Ratu Yoo berdiri dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam.

"Ah, satu lagi," Ratu Yoo berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang kini sudah lebih bisa menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya. "Tolong bantu kerajaan kami dengan kemampuan panahmu, Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi."_

Tanpa di duga Ratu Yoo membungkukan tubuhnya. "Tolong jaga Raja Kim." suara Ratu Yoo sangat pelan membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan kening.

Setelahnya Ratu Yoo kembali melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam beberapa saat kemudian ikut beranjak dari taman itu seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Yoo _saem_ ternyata bisa menakutkan dan ancamannya bukan hanya nilai sejarahku tapi juga nyawaku," ucap Wonwoo begidik.

 **…Distance...**

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Jaehyun dengan kebosanan tingkat tinggi. Sudah hampir satu minggu lebih sejak ia berbincang-bincang dengan Yoo _saem_ dan dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menghilang dari masanya. Setelah berbincang dengan Yoo _saem_ Wonwoo juga belum bertemu dengan gurunya itu lagi.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk mengikuti semua jadwal kegiatan pelatihan calon prajurit selain itu dia juga sibuk membiasakan diri dengan kondisi yang tidak serba canggih seperti hidupnya di masa depan. Hal ini cukup menyebalkan untuk Wonwoo yang terlalu _manja_.

Jaehyun bahkan menertawakannya saat pertama kali ia mengajak Wonwoo untuk mencuci bajunya dan Wonwoo mengatakan ia tidak terbiasa mencuci baju sendiri. Akhirnya dengan sedikit banyak paksaan dari Jaehyun dan janji dari teman satu-satunya itu bahwa setelah mencuci baju mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke pasar sore harinya, Wonwoo mau beranjak dan mengikuti Jaehyun untuk mencuci baju. Namun kejadian selanjutnya semakin membuat Jaehyun tertawa dan gemas melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sangat tidak berpengalaman mencuci baju.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk membersihkan bajunya dengan tangan karena ia langsung membasahi bajunya dan menginjak-injaknya. Wonwoo berdalih ia biasa mencuci selimutnya dengan menginjak-injaknya terlebih dahulu baru akan ia sikat dan kucek dengan tangan itu akan membua baju semakin bersih.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti tingkah Wonwoo.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil kesulitan Wonwoo yang berjuang beradaptasi di lingkungan dan waktu yang sangat berbeda. Beberapa kali ia sempat kelepasan menyebut kata yang sangat awam di masa ini membuatnya harus pintar mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Setidaknya selama seminggu ini ia bisa mengendalikannya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis merengek bahkan berjanji manis ini itu agar Yoo _saem_ bisa membawanya kembali ke masanya selain harus menunggu pecahan batunya entah bagaimana cara yang akan digunakan Jihoon untuk memperbaikinya.

Tapi untuk sekali ini Wonwoo akan mencoba untuk bersabar dan percaya pada guru yang hobi menghukumnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan belajar musik," ujar Jaehyun menarik Wonwoo dari pikirannya.

"Musik?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Kita akan jadi prajurit, kenapa harus belajar musik?" gerutu Wonwoo. Jujur saja wonwoo tidak begitu suka dengan pelajaran musik. Wonwoo suka musik ia bisa beberap alat musik meski tidak begitu ahli. Dia pernah dipaksa ikut les piano dengan Bohyuk oleh Mamanya tapi itu sebelum dia menunjukan minat dan bakat di bidang panahan dan Bohyuk lebih berminat dengan Anggar jadi Mama Jeon sudah tidak memaksa lagi anak-anaknya untuk ikut les ini itu.

Ah, Wonwoo jadi merindukan rumahnya. Dia berjanji akan membantu Mama untuk mencuci baju sendiri setelah ia bisa kembali dan mencium pipi Mama setiap mau berangkat sekolah, jika perlu ia akan mengizinkan Bohyuk memelihara kucing yang ia mau.

"Ini kan pelajaran wajib untuk calon prajurit," sahut Jaehyun santai, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Wonwoo meski beberapa orang memandang aneh pada pemuda yang hobi mengikutinya.

Jaehyun tidak menemukan indikasi bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang berbahaya sehingga ia harus menghindari pemuda manis ini, justru pemikiran-pemikiran dan tingkahnya yang menurut kebanyakan orang aneh cukup menghibur Jaehyun disela penatnya kegiatan dan jadwal calon prajurit.

"Kita pasti akan sibuk demi kesejahteraan Kerajaan apa kita ada waktu untuk bermusik? gerutu Wonwoo.

Jaehyun melirik Wonwoo yang masih mengikutinya, ia bahkan ragu Wonwoo sudah hafal jalan menuju kandang kuda sendiri karena saat berjalan dia akan memandang kakinya dan langkah Jaehyun saja.

"Mungkin bisa menghibur kita saat kondisi sedang penat. Atau saat perayaan mungkin kita diberi mandate untuk memeriahkannya."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat kita sibuk mengintai di perbatasan dan karena penat kita akan bermain musik."

Jaehyun terkekeh namun dia merasa cukup kagum Wonwoo bahkan sudah berpikir bertugas di perbatasan? Apa karena dia saudara jauh _Hwarang_ Kwon? bahkan sebelum menjadi prajurit dia sudah memikirkan tugas di perbatasan.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh," Jaehyun memukul pelan belakang kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya dan kembali mengikuti langkah Jaehyun menuju kelas. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan calon prajurit yang lain.

"Aku dengar hari ini Yang Mulia Ratu akan masuk ke kelas musik," suara seorang calon prajurit yang berbincang seraya melewati Wonwoo dan Jaehyun menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik karena Yang Mulia Ratu pasti juga ikut menilai."

Yang Mulia Ratu? Maksudnya Yoo _saem_ kan? Entah mengapa mendengar Yoo _saem_ hadir dikelas membuat Wonwoo lebih semangat dan menarik lengan Jaehyun.

"Kita tidak boleh terlambat, cepat sedikit kelas segera dimulai," ucap Wonwoo dan sukses membuat Jaehyun mengerutkan kening heran, biasanya Jaehyun yang harus membujuk Wonwoo untuk bergerak lebih cepat bahkan ia harus rela menemani Wonwoo untuk jalan-jalan ke pasar sore di akhir pekan sebagai janjinya.

 **…Distance...**

Sudah hampir setengah calon prajurit yang ada di dalam kelas menunjukkan bakatnya setelah sebelumnya ditanya apa alat musik yang bisa mereka mainkan. Dan Wonwoo masih ternganga melihat teman-temannya pintar bermain musik, meskipun ada beberapa juga yang hanya sekadar bisa memainkan alat musiknya. Tapi itu masih lebih baik dari pada Wonwoo yang kini terdiam berpikir bagaimana cara memainkan alat musik yang tersebar di hadapannya.

Jaehyun menyenggol Wonwoo agar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau akan memainkan apa?"

Wonwoo menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. "Kau sendiri akan memainkan apa?" Wonwoo cepat-cepat balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak begitu bisa dengan _daegeum_ dan sangat payah memainkan _haegeum_ ," Jaehyun mengetukan telunjuknya ke dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Jadi aku akan memainkan _gayageum_."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seraya menelan ludah. Kalau masalah nama alat musiknya Wonwoo tahu karena ia pernah dihukum Yoo _saem_ membuat makalah tentang alat musik tradisional bahkan ia salah memasukan alat musik _pipa_ yang ia kira juga berasal dari korea karena sama-sama dipetik seperti _gayageum_.

Wonwoo tidak bisa memainkan satu pun alat musik di hadapannya.

"Jung Jaehyun kau akan memainkan apa?" Wonwoo kembali fokus menatap Jaehyun yang ditanya oleh Sejarahwan Seo. Kenapa Sejarahwan Seo ikut di kelas musik?

"Saya akan mencoba _gayageum._ "

"Ada alasan khusus kamu memilih itu?"

"Tidak ada, saya hanya ingin menunjukkan kemampuan semaksimal mungkin dan dari pada laat musik yang lain saya lebih menguasai _gayageum_."

Sejarahwan Seo mengangguk dan meminta Jaehyun untuk ke sudut beberapa _gayageum_ di tempatkan.

"Jeon Wonwoo," Sejarahwan Seo menggantung kalimatnya seakan ia merasakan jengah dengan kehadiran Wonwoo. "Kamu ingin menunjukkan kemampuanmu dengan alat musik apa?"

Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya, memandang calon prajurit yang memandangnya juga dan beberapa penguji juga ikut memandangnya. Tanpa ia sadari namanya cukup dikenal di kalangan penghuni istana. Baik penguji, pengajar, calon prajurit, dayang istana pun banyak yang sudah mendengar namanya dan di sebut-sebut sebagai orang aneh.

Mata Wonwoo menatap Yoo _saem_ yang terlihat sangat berwibawa.

"Saya tidak begitu bisa memainkan alat musik yang disediakan," ucap Wonwoo bingung. Bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar Jaehyun memijat pelipisnya kenapa Wonwoo bisa sejujur itu. Ia tahu beberapa prajurit juga ada yang tidak bisa memainkan tetapi mereka tetap memilih dan menunjukkan sebisanya.

"Maksudmu? kau tidak ingin menunjukkan minatmu di kelas musik?"

Wonwoo tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, saya hanya tidak bisa memainkan alat musiknya."

"Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai?"

"Saya tidak bisa bermain gitar apalagi bermain _gayageum_ , bermain _daegeum_ pasti membuat ludahku keluar dengan sendirinya itu sedikit menjijikkan dan _haegeum_ saya tidak bisa memikirka memijit senar dan menggeseknya," Wonwoo meracau tanpa mempedulikan padangan aneh orang-orang. "Seandainya ada piano atau drum pasti akan saya tunjukan kemampuan terbaik saya."

Hening.

Wonwoo yang menyadari ucapannya memandang sekali lagi disekelilingnya lalu menelan ludah. Ia kembali mengoceh tentang kehidupan di masanya. Menyebutkan kata-kata yang mungkin saja terdengar asing di masa ini.

"Gitar? Piano? drum?" bisik sejarahwan Seo.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan dia melirik ke arah Ratu Yoo yang mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau selalu berbicara aneh Jeon Wonwoo, jika kau keberatan untuk mengikuti setiap kegiatan Calon prajurit kau bisa mengundurkan diri dengan lebih terhormat dari pada mempermalukan nama _hwarang_ Kwon."

Wonwoo terdiam dan menunduk. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengoceh tidak jelas dan nama _Hwarang_ Kwon kembali dibawa-bawa. Beberapa kali juga ia sering mendengar calon prajurit membicarakannya sebagai kerabat jauh _hwarang_ Kwon yang bisnaya hanya mempermalukan.

Ratu Yoo tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang diam saja bahkan menunduk ketika Sejarahwan Seo memberikan nasihat agar Wonwoo tidak seenaknya meskipun semua orang di istana tahu bahwa dia adalah kerabat _Hwarang_ Kwon, agar Wonwoo lebih rajin dan giat. Dengan mengulum senyum karena sedikit meras terhibur Wonwoo tidak membantah ucapan Sejarahwan Seo, ratu Yoo bediri membuat semua pandangan beralih ke arahnya.

"Piano? Drum? apa itu juga alat musik?" suara lembut Ratu Yoo membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Entah ia harus berterima kasih pada Yoo _saem_ yang menghentikan ocehan Sejarahwan Seo atau ia ingin berteriak pada Yoo _saem_ karena sok polos padahal beliau adalah Pembina klub musik di sekolahnya. Bahkan dia memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengiringi pentas seni namun Wonwoo beruntung karena jadwal pentas seni bersamaan dengan kejuaraan Panahan saat itu.

"Aku pernah mendengar _hwarang_ kwon dan Jihoon _-nim,_ membicarakan alat musik yang belum ada di sini. Aku rasa mungkin piano dan drum yang mereka maksud. Kau berasala dari belahan bumi yang jauh dari sini, pasti budayamu sangat berbeda dengan kami" Ratu Yoo tersenyum simpul dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Bukan hanya dari belahan bumi yang lain tapi juga dari dimensi waktu yang jauh berbeda.

"Apa kau bisa memainkannya Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Benar Yang Mulia, saya hanya bisa memainkan dua alat musik tersebut."

Ratu Yoo sekali lagi tersenyum bijaksana. "Aku ingin mendengarkan saat kau bermain alat musik piano atau drum. Berjanjilah kau akan memainkannya jika ada piano dan drum di hadapanku."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Seandainya saya bisa pulang saya akan memainkannya untuk Yang Mulia," ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, sayangnya sekarang dia masih belum bisa pulang.

"Akan kutunggu hari itu Wonwoo."

 **…**

 **To be continue**

 **…**

an.

Lama ya? Hahaha, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, sebenarnya saya sudah mulai ngetik 1 scene setelah chap 5 publish kalau g salah 30 oktober, tapi…

awal November saya rutin bolak balik Rumah Sakit bahkan tidur di RS, pulang ke rumah cuma buat mandi saja selama 13 hari karena adek saya opname :'( Dan setelah keluar RS juga masih tetap bolak balik antar adek kontrol. Selain bolak-balik RS saya jg harus bolak-balik ke kampus urus izin cuti kuliah adek.

Desember bener-bener gak punya waktu senggang, kesibukan akhir tahun di kantor dan masih wara-wiri ke kampus untuk ambil berkas cuti. baru deh tanggal 2 jan 2018 kemarin kelar urusan cuti kuliah.

Tapi seminggu itu juga lumayan sibuk dan ada acara keluarga. jadi baru kemarin saya kebut untuk sisanya..

Semoga chap-chap selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat , tapi tidak janji..

Maafkan untuk typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

salam,  
 **chee24 & tadittaaa**


	7. Bagian 7

Wonwoo kesal. Orang-orang dalam Istana selalu berpendapat bahwa dirinya mempermalukan nama baik Hwarang Kwon. Apapun yang di lakukannya, mereka nilai salah, padahal Wonwoo bukan tidak benar-benar mengerti, hanya saja semua nya terlalu berbeda dan masih sulit untuk nya beradaptasi hingga saat ini.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangannya ke Istana. Terlalu memuakkan di tempat ini, hingga terkadang Wonwoo merasa harus berkata jujur dan menyombongkan diri nya yang berasal dari masa depan di hadapan mereka. Tetapi tetap saja itu hanya sebuah ke inginan. Ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena bayang-bayang kematian dan hukuman yang menyeramkan.

"Wonwoo, lebih baik kau kembali saja. Kau tidak akan lulus menjadi Prajurit Khusus."

Sedang diam saja, orang lain masih meremehkan nya. Nama nya siapa Wonwoo lupa, jadi Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miring membalasnya.

"Kau harus nya bersyukur mempunyai kerabat seperti Hwarang Kwon. Setiap malam, dia berjaga di perbatasan untuk melindungi kita semua. Tetapi seperti nya, kebodohan mu menular kepada nya, dia menjadi lalai, hingga seorang penyusup baru di ketahui telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke wilayah kita."

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya. Bukan karena berita itu, tetapi heran kenapa hal seperti itu di kaitkan dengan diri nya? Mana ada kebodohan menular? Wonwoo jadi kesal.

"Setidak nya Hwarang Kwon berguna karena dia melindungi kalian semua selama ini dengan usaha. Tidak hanya dengan mulut besar seperti diri mu."

Kesal juga. Awal nya tidak ingin membalas, jadi membalas.

Sebelum suasana semakin tidak membaik, Wonwoo memilih pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan makian orang itu yang tidak enak juga di dengar. Untung saja ada Jaehyun dengan senyum teduh dan kedua tangan nya yang membantu menutup telinga Wonwoo, rasa kesal Wonwoo jadi berkurang. Hati nya berangsur jadi sejuk.

"Jaehyun, menurut mu, Hwarang Kwon kemana? Sudah 4 hari dia tidak datang. Apa dia meninggalkan ku?"

Memang sudah beberapa hari ini, Wonwoo tidak lagi melihat Hwarang muda itu. Awalnya masih berpikir positif, _mungkin dia sibuk,_ tapi lama kelamaan, Wonwoo dan pikiran negatif nya semakin sulit terpisahkan. Bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi jika Hwarang Kwon dan Jihoon-nim tengah tertawa nista melihat nya di arak memakai pakaian putih.

Menakutkan!

"Karena kalian pernah terpisah, kau menjadi takut terpisahkan lagi oleh nya ya?"

 _"Lebih tepat nya takut dia membiarkan ku berada di sini lebih lama. Aku ingin pulang!"_

Jaehyun mengambil busur Wonwoo, mengasah nya sebentar dan mengembalikan nya lagi kepada sang pemilik. "Kulihat kau sedang cemas. Coba gunakan keahlian memanah mu untuk mengusir rasa cemas itu. Anggap batang pohon itu rasa cemas mu, dan panah ini adalah diri mu." ucap nya.

Wonwoo melihat panah itu sesaat, dan memandang Jaehyun lagi.

Tidak ada guna nya bagi Wonwoo, tapi untuk menyenangkan hati Jaehyun yang sudah baik kepada nya, Wonwoo bersedia melakukan apa yang di sarankan oleh Jaehyun. Tetapi Wonwoo ingin mengubah satu hal, bukan memandang batang pohon itu sebagai masalah nya, melainkan sebagai Kwon Soonyoung yang berani mencampakkan nya di sini.

"Mati kau." gumam nya yang membuat Jaehyun di samping nya terkekeh kecil.

"Bagus, kau hebat. Jangan berkecil hati, memanah adalah keahlianmu." puji Jaehyun menenang kan.

Pikir Wonwoo, ternyata orang jaman dahulu dan orang di jaman nya, sama saja. Mereka sama-sama suka membual demi menyenangkan hati orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, Jaehyun." bisik Wonwoo sedih.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Wonwoo. "Kau akan pulang, setelah semua ini selesai."

...

Penjaga berkata jika Hwarang Kwon sedang berada di Istana utama untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja.

Meski hari sudah malam, hal itu tidak mematah kan niat Wonwoo untuk pergi menemui Hwarang Kwon. Pikir nya, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertemu Soonyoung malam ini juga. Wonwoo ingin meminta penjelasan akan banyak hal, terutama tentang kondisi prasasti nya yang berada di tangan Jihoon. Wonwoo juga ingin ber-negosiasi tentang keberadaannya di Istana. Sungguh menghadapi Jihoon yang marah lebih baik dari pada menghadapi puluhan orang menyebalkan di Istana.

Memang Yoo Saem juga berada di Istana, tetapi keberadaan nya juga tidak membantu. Dia bahkan tidak menemui atau memberi nya kabar lagi setelah hari terakhir dan pertama mereka bertemu di masa ini. Setidak nya jika tinggal dengan Jihoon, Wonwoo merasa seperti tuan muda, karena Jihoon selalu melayani nya meski di ikuti omelan. Jika di Istana, orang-orang selalu saja meremehkan nya.

Srekkk!

Srakkk!

Kebanyakan menggerutu, Wonwoo jadi lupa keadaan sekitar yang gelap dan sepi.

Suara aneh dari balik gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Ia penasaran ingin mendekat, tapi juga tidak berani dan menggunakan pikiran positif nya untuk membayang kan bahwa itu hanya tikus atau bajing yang mengorek-ngorek persediaan makanan karena kelaparan.

Tetapi, tikus atau bajing tidak setinggi manusia kan? Tidak juga bisa meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Tidak juga memakai masker hitam dan membawa pedang di pinggang nya seperti-

"Penyusup?"

Tiba-tiba cerita tentang penyusup di perbatasan terlintas dalam pikiran nya. Wonwoo jadi dilemma tentang, apakah harus mengejar penyusup itu? atau tetap pada tujuan awal nya menemui Hwarang Kwon di Istana Utama?

Ingin mengabaikan, tetapi Wonwoo juga penasaran. Kebetulan ia membawa seperangkat alat panah yang di miliki nya. Pikir nya jika ia berhasil menangkap penyusup itu, mungkin saja pemikiran mereka tentang diri nya yang membuat malu nama Hwarang Kwon akan berubah.

Ide bagus!

Tetapi, Hwarang Kwon yang mempunyai keahlian mempuni saja bisa di kecoh. Apalagi diri nya?

Wonwoo memundurkan langkah nya lagi, merasa ragu.

Mati sia-sia di sini dan dikenang sebagai penyusup tidak elit. Tetapi mati sebagai pahlawan yang menangkap seorang penyusup jauh lebih elit dan harum.

Tetapi siapa yang mau mati?

"Ah... Aku tidak peduli!"

Dengan sisa keberanian yang di miliki nya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengejar penyusup itu. Ia mengikuti gaya sang penyusup dengan memanjat tembok. Sialnya, Bukan nya berhasil memanjat, Wonwoo justru mendapatkan luka di sekitar tangannya dan juga merasa sakit di area bokong nya karena terus terjatuh.

"Andai aku punya jari-jari seperti spiderman?" monolognya nelangsa.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil memanjat tembok, Wonwoo memutari gudang guna mencari tangga. Dan berhasil mendapatkan nya dalam waktu cepat. Tetapi membawa tangga yang tinggi juga butuh usaha, dan belum apa-apa Wonwoo merasa nafas nya sudah hampir habis. Belum lagi ketika memanjat naik. Hanbok yang di gunakannya benar-benar membatasi geraknya.

"Andai aku tidak menggunakan pakaian ini, aku bisa lari kencang seperti The Flash- Wow... Tidak! Jangan melihat ke bawah Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo heran, bagaimana penyusup itu bisa loncat dari satu atap ke atap lain sedangkan kondisi atap licin seperti ini? Untuk bergerak sedikit saja Wonwoo takut terpeleset, sehingga ia hanya diam tanpa pergerakan selama 30 menit lebih.

"Aku harus bergerak!"

Perlahan, dia coba mengambil satu langkah dan berhasil. Mengambil langkah lain dan kembali berhasil hingga di rasanya semua itu mudah dan tidak sesulit yang di-

"Uwaa... Ibu tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Terpeleset dan meluncur bebas.

Byurrr!

...

"Masih ada waktu sebelum tengah malam untuk ritual nya Yang Mulia. Saya akan mengantar anda."

Soonyoung merasa tidak enak. Di hari sakral seperti hari ini, ia masih harus berdiskusi dengan Raja perihal dugaan ada nya penyusup yang masuk ke wilayah Kerajaan karena rusaknya batas perbatasan.

Mengingat perbatasan adalah hutan, sebenarnya mungkin saja jika batas di rusak oleh hewan atau alam itu sendiri. Tetapi untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, Soonyoung bergerak cepat dengan memberitahu Istana dan Raja untuk mempersiapkan Prajurit dan menyelidiki semua itu. Hingga Soonyoung hampir saja lupa bahwa malam ini sang Raja akan menjalankan ritual malam pertama yang telah di tentukan oleh para tetuah.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas Hwarang Kwon." ucap sang Raja. "Bagaimana kabar kerabat mu? Apakah dia beradaptasi dengan baik? Kabari dia secepat nya, agar tidak perlu mengikuti tes lanjutan sebagai prajurit karena dia akan aku masukkan kedalam pasukkan pemanah terbaik Istana. Dan aku tidak perlu bukti keahlian nya lagi karena aku pernah melihat nya secara langsung."

Hampir Soonyoung kelepasan bertanya ' _siapa_?' tetapi ketika Raja mengungkit tentang pemanah, Soonyoung baru ingat jika dia meninggalkan Wonwoo di Istana.

Soonyoung mengeluh diam-diam. Ia benar-benar telah melupakan keberadaan Wonwoo beberapa hari ini. Membayangkan anak itu tanpa pengawasan nya dan berulah selama ia tidak ada, membuat kepala Soonyoung pusing. Dan bagaimana Raja bisa membuat permintaan seperti itu? Wonwoo bahkan tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa anak itu masuk kedalam pasukkan khusus pemanah Kerajaan?

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya rasa anda harus memikirkan kembali untuk memasukkan Wonwoo kedalam tim pasukkan Khusus kerajaan. M-maksud saya, Wonwoo masih ceroboh. Dia juga kekanakkan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia menj-"

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia berbakat, kau hanya belum melihat nya. Bukti nya dia melindungi mu di hutan, ingat?"

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung hanya dapat menghela nafasnya diam-diam. Ia jadi bingung sendiri untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keberadaan Wonwoo di Kerajaan ini hanyalah sementara, karena anak itu-

"Uwaaa... Ibu tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Byurr

Soonyoung menghela nafas nya, dia berhasil menghindari Wonwoo yang terjatuh dari atap. Anak itu pasti masuk ke kolam sekarang. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Malam hari seperti ini?

Apapun tentang Wonwoo sepertinya tidak bisa membuat Soonyoung tenang meski sebentar.

"Yang Mu-"

"Hwarang Kwon! Yang Mulia jatuh ke kolam."

Soonyoung mengusap wajah nya kasar.

Tamat sudah.

Niat menghindar untuk menyelamatkan diri, justru semakin terancam karena ketika ia menghindar, ternyata Raja yang tepat berada di samping nyalah yang di tabrak oleh Wonwoo dan sama-sama jatuh ke kolam.

"Aku sepertinya harus segera membuat surat wasiat."

...

Wonwoo pingsan di dalam kolam. Tubuh nya tidak bergerak sama sekali dan mata nya tertutup rapat.

Mingyu berpikir untuk kembali ke permukaan lebih dahulu, kemudian meminta beberapa penjaga atau Soonyoung untuk menolong Wonwoo. Tetapi ketika baru saja jari nya mencapai permukaan, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo kembali dan merasa tidak tega meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri.

Hup

Mingyu mendekati tubuh kaku Wonwoo dan menariknya dalam satu tarikkan kedalam pelukkannya.

Raja muda itu menghela nafas nya, mengeluh kecil memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menyulitkannya setiap bertemu Wonwoo. Alih-alih marah, kenapa ia selalu merasa terhibur dan senang dengan segala tingkah pemuda dalam pelukkannya ini?

Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini, dan dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ia temui, kenapa harus Wonwoo si pemuda asing yang ceroboh dan aneh?

 _'Aku pasti sudah gila. Tetapi aku ingin sedikit lebih lama berada disini untuk melihat wajah mu yang tenang tanpa harus memikirkan ada orang yang akan melihat nya. Bisakah kah kau bertahan lebih lama?'_ pikir nya.

Dan pergerakan Wonwoo dalam genggamannya, menjadi jawaban bagi Mingyu bahwa keegoisan nya tidak di setujui oleh Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas.

Tersenyum kecil. Mingyu menguatkan genggamannya pada pinggang Wonwoo dan membawa tubuh itu naik ke permukaan.

Soonyoung dan penjaga lain menyambut. Hwarang muda itu bertanya keadaannya dan beberapa kali berlutut meminta maaf atas kecerobohan saudara cantik nya.

Mingyu diam saja, mengontrol perasaan nya untuk tidak terlalu terlihat senang dan antusias akan kejadian barusan. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang Raja yang harus mempunyai ke wibawaan di hadapan para bawahan nya.

"Seperti nya dia shock. Suruh beberapa Dayang menyediakan Pavilliun tamu untuk nya. Dia harus mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman sebelum di periksa oleh tabib."

Tanpa merespon permintaan maaf Soonyoung, Mingyu berucap memerintah kepada salah seorang Prajurit. Merasa tidak enak, Soonyoung buru-buru mencegah dengan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu di sediakan ruangan khusus.

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu mendelik tidak suka kepada Soonyoung yang membuat Hwarang muda itu tidak berkutik dan hanya diam. Berpikir sang Raja marah kepada nya akibat insiden barusan.

"Jaga dia setelah aku kembali mengganti pakaian, Soonyoung!"

Dari nada tegas nya, Soonyoung menggambarkan jika perintah ini sama seperti arti ketika Raja memberikan perintah penting untuk masa depan Kerajaan. Tetapi Soonyoung jadi heran sendiri, kenapa Raja nya bisa begitu peduli kepada Wonwoo sedangkan anak itu selalu membuat masalah di setiap kesempatan?

Raja bahkan melewatkan ritual malam pertama nya karena-

Astaga!

 _'Ku harap kau tidak sadar selama satu bulan Wonwoo!'_ jerit Soonyoung frustasi.

Lengkap sudah, penjara dan pasungan menunggu mereka di depan mata.

"Yang Mulia, ritual malam pertama anda... " Mingyu menoleh kepada Choi Seungcheol, Penasehat nya.

Ritual malam pertama nya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? - inner Mingyu.

"Aku akan menemui Ratu Yoo. Setelah melihat kondisi Wonwoo nanti."

Siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan jawaban itu?

Soonyoung yang merasa hidupnya sedang di ujung tanduk saja tidak bisa tidak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena terlalu terkejut.

Ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tetapi sudahlah. Soonyoung sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Penasehat Choi, bantu aku membuat surat wasiat."

"Uhm?"

...

To be continue


End file.
